Predestinado
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura fueron comprometidos por sus padres desde pequeños, Sakura rompe el compromiso para que Sasuke sea feliz, ¿Que pasa si despues de un malentendido sasuke quiere seguir con el matrimonio, aun cuando la pelirrosa ya encontro el amor con otro?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Se encontraban dos familias reunidas en el hospital central de la cuidad de Tokio viendo a la recién nacida de la familia Haruno a la que llamaron Sakura, la otra familia que ocupaba la habitación eran los Uchihas una de las familias mas importantes del país.

Mira Sasu-Kun esa es tu hermosa prometida – Decía una señora pelinegra a su pequeño hijo de 3 años a quien mantenía en brazos mostrándole a la recién nacida.

¿Prometida? – Pensó el pequeño mirando intrigado a la recién nacida.

Mama no crees que te estas adelantando un poquito – Dijo un muchacho de 8 años de ojos negros y pelo negro largo mirando nervioso a su madre.

Ita-Kun tiene razón Mikoto, aun son muy pequeños para pensar en eso – Dijo una señora de cabello corto rosa y ojos verde oscuro que se encontraba acostada en la cama del hospital y cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que se encontraba dormida - ¿Qué te parece, es un angelito o no? – Pregunto la señora a su marido que se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo.

Por su puesto amor – Le respondió para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la frente a su esposa y acariciar a su hija en la mejilla con delicadeza – Es mejor que descanses cariño – Le recomendó al ver las ojeras de su esposa.

Si es lo mejor, Mikoto es mejor que nos marchemos ya y la dejemos descansar – L e dijo un hombre de pelo y ojos negro.

Au pero Fugaku…esta bien – Dijo suspirando resignada al ver la cara que le ponía su esposo al querer negarse – Mañana vendré de nuevo a verte – Dijo acercándose a ella – Nos vemos mañana – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación junto con su familia.

Adiós señor y señora Haruno y Hem ….. pequeña Sakura – Se despidió Itachi.

Adiós Ita-Kun – Se despidió antes de ver salir al muchacho para luego acostarse y acomodar a su hija a un costado – Bueno pequeña es mejor descansar.

Yo me quedare en aquel sillón si necesitas algo – Dijo el Señor Haruno para luego acomodarse en un sillón un poco alejado de la cama de su esposa y viendo fijamente como esta se dormía de inmediato – "Mira Sasu-Kun esa es tu hermosa prometida" – Recordó que había dicho Mikoto al mostrarle la bebe a su hijo menor –Tal vez no es mala esa idea, después de todo eso me ayudara a agrandar mi empresa – Pensó para luego acostarte y cerrar sus ojos soñando con la fortuna que ganaría gracias a su hija.

**Capitulo 1**

Ilusiones rotas:

Luego de 15 años:

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol resplandecía y la gente caminaba calmada en la calle, entre ellas se encontraban dos muchachas de no más de 15 años quienes iban en dirección a su escuela ya que ambas estaban con el uniforme que consistía en una falda roja con una camisa y corbata igual roja.

Y Saku ¿Estas lista para tu matrimonio con Sasuke? – Pregunto una rubia de ojos azules quien iba caminando a un lado de ella.

No Ino, Además aun falta mas de tres meses para eso - Le respondió una pelirrosa apartando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Ah si, pero dime no estas ansiosa de ser ya la Señora Uchiha – Dijo Ino golpeándole con el codo y alzando las cejas.

Sabes que me muero por ser la Señora Uchiha – Dijo suspirando la pelirrosa alzando su mirada al cielo – Pero bien sabes que a Sasuke-Kun no le importa ni un poco, el no me ama Ino, estoy segura de que si fuera por el matrimonio no se realizaría – Dijo Sakura con una expresión triste en su cara.

Ah Saku, sabes que Sasuke no es de mostrar sus sentimientos – Trato de animar la rubia – Vaya pero si Shika-Kun – Dijo al llegar a la entrada de la escuela y ver a su novio recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Ve Ino, yo iré a ver a Hinata y Naruto – Dijo despidiéndose de la rubia que corría hacia su novio el cual la recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo – Por que yo no puedo estar así con Sasuke-Kun – Pensó la pelirrosa caminando en dirección donde se reunía con sus amigos antes de entrar a clases – Vaya si son Sasuke-Kun y Naruto – Dijo feliz al ver a su prometido - ¿Quién es ella? – Se pregunto al ver que el moreno abrazaba por la espalda a una pelirroja y reía con ella mientras hablaba con Naruto.

Teme estas seguro de lo que haces, sabes que si Sakura-Chan se entera le romperías su corazón – Reprendió un muchacho rubio de casi 18 años quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo como su amigo abrazaba a su "Novia"

Naruto sabes tan bien como yo que Sakura no me interesa en lo más mínimo y ella debe pensar lo mismo así que déjame disfrutar de mi Novia estos tres meses que me quedan de libertad – Termino por decir besando a su novia en la mejilla.

¿Novia? – Dijo para si la pelirrosa sin darse cuenta que los tres muchachos la habían escuchado y se habían girado para verla.

Sakura-Chan hola – Dijo nervioso el rubio después de un incomodo silencio.

Hola Naruto – Respondió tratando de sonreír.

Así que tu eres la tal Sakura – Pregunto la pelirroja quedando frente a Sakura quien afirmo con su cabeza – Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Karin y soy la Novia de Sasuke-Kun – Dijo estirando su mano mientras sonreía de lado al ver la expresión de tristeza de la pelirrosa.

Mucho gusto – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – Yo, yo debo irme a ver a Hinata nos vemos luego chicos – Termino por decir para luego salir corriendo de ahí ocultando las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Ves Teme siempre tienes que hacer algo para hacerla llorar – Dijo enojado el rubio al ver alejarse a la pelirrosa – Yo mejor me voy a ver a Hinata antes de que toquen la campana – Dijo parándose y pasando por el lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke-Kun ¿hice algo malo? – Pregunto acercándose a el rodeándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de inocencia.

Claro que no Amor – Respondió Sasuke abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta - ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así, Sakura? – Pensó recordando como había corriendo la chica.

Ajajá con que esa es la prometida de Sasuke-Kun, es apenas una niña no me será difícil alejarla de el – Pensó la pelirroja sonriendo de lado.

Luego de 13 minutos todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus clases

Hinata ¿viste a donde fue Sakura? – Le pregunto susurrando la rubia a una oji perla que se encontraba a su lado.

No Ino-San, nisiquiera la vi llegar al colegio – respondió también susurrando.

Que raro ella dijo que te iba a ir a ver a ti cuando yo me quede con Shika – Dijo preocupada la rubia - ¿Dónde te metiste? – Pensó la rubia.

Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba una muchacha abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho.

- el nunca me va a querer – Pensaba amargamente la pelirrosa – "Naruto sabes tan bien como yo que Sakura no me interesa en lo más mínimo" – Recordó que había dicho Sasuke a Naruto – "Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Karin y soy la Novia de Sasuke-Kun" – Escucho nuevamente decir a esa chica en su cabeza y recordando como Sasuke le había sonreído a ella y abrazado, cosa que nunca hacia con ella que era su Prometida – Creo que tengo que resignarme a que Sasuke-Kun nunca me va a querer – Dijo ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas y comenzando a soltar nuevas lagrimas -

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Este capi es narrado por Sakura

"entre comillas" – son los pensamientos de Sakura

Te dejare libre

"Ya había anochecido y yo aun me encontraba llorando escondida en la azotea del colegio, la verdad no había querido salir de ahí ya que eso seria ver a mis amigas preguntándome a cada rato que me había sucedido y porque traía esa cara, además no quería que Sasuke me viera en este estado.

En mi teléfono celular habían mas de 30 llamadas perdidas todas de Naruto, Hinata, Ino , Shikamaru y hasta de Neji, el primo de Hinata con el que nunca crucé una palabra mas que "Buenos Días", Pero lo que mas me sorprendía era que Sasuke ni siquiera había intentado llamarme ni una sola vez "Es que lo le importo nada" me repetía mientras recordaba la escena que vi al llegar al colegio.

- ¡!Sakura! – Escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos así que me gire para ver en la dirección en la que provenía esa voz y lo vi.

- Sasuke – Susurre al verlo caminar en mi dirección.

- Todos están preocupados por ti – Me regaño con voz fría llegar frente a mi y hincarse para estar a mi altura ya que yo seguía en la misma posición – Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña y madurar de una vez, todos están buscándote hasta llamaron a la policía, tu familia esta desesperada buscándote "Solo porque de mi depende que la empresa crezca" pensé de inmediato – Solo piensas en ti, piensas que con llamar la atención lograras obtener lo que quieras – Termino de decir para volver a pararse y caminar de un lado al otro soltando uno que otro insulto y agarrándose la cabeza para poder calmarse – Es mejor irnos de una vez , tus padres están en mi casa – Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio para luego extenderme la mano y levantarme guiándome hacia su auto, en el camino hacia su casa ninguno dijo nada, yo porque no quería que volviera a recalcarme que solo pensaba en mi.

Luego de casi media hora de camino llegamos a una hermosa mansión en donde nos esperaba la policía y nuestras familias en la puerta.

Luego de haber aclarado todo entramos en la casa despidiéndonos así de la policía que enseguida se marcho.

- Sakura, hija no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos – Decía mi _Mamá_ llorando y abrazándome "Ella siempre actuaba así cuando había gente cerca pero la verdad era que nunca estuvo preocupada de mi, hubo un tiempo en el siempre me tomaba atención pero eso fue reemplazado por el interés en que creciera la empresa y desde ese entonces solo era un objeto para su beneficio" – Pensé mientras me quedaba estática sin alejarla ni devolverle en abrazo.

Saku-Chan no sabes lo desesperado que estábamos al no encontrarte – Me dijo la Señora Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke que me miraba con mucha alegría mientras sus ojos soltaban una que otra lagrima a lo cual yo correspondí con una sonrisa sincera para tranquilizarla ya que ella siempre me a tratado bien junto con Itachi-Kun, el hermano de Sasuke al cual no eh visto por dos años ya que se fue a estudiar afuera, y al que siempre recordaba y quería mas que otra cosa ya que era como un hermano para mi y era el único que sabia lo que realmente sentía por Sasuke.

Es mejor que vayas a descansar Sakura, hoy todos se quedaran aquí – Informo el Señor Uchiha con una expresión fría pero que al verle los ojos se podía apreciar un brillo de alivio.

Ven Sakura te enseñare tu cuarto, así podrás llamar a tus amigos y decirles que estas bien – Dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras a lo cual lo seguí, al subir nos dirigimos a una habitación que esta a un lado de la de el – Aquí dormirás, si necesitas algo solo dime estaré en mi cuarto – Dijo dejándome sola.

Habían pasado mas de una hora en donde estuve llamando a cada uno de mis amigos y explicándoles porque había desaparecido y llevándome conmigo un largo sermón por cada uno de ellos, por supuesto que el que duro mas fue el de Naruto mi mejor amigo que no dejaba de preguntarme si me encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo a lo que lo calme y dije que solo necesitaba dormir y pude lograr que cortara sin antes decirme que tenia que hablar con Sasuke.

¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto Sasuke dejando de un lado el libro que Leia y sentándose en la cama para luego verme a la cara sin expresión en su rostro.

Yo….yo…necesito hablar contigo – Dije nerviosa ya que este no dejaba de mirarme y solo traía un pantalón de dormir por lo cual me puse aun mas nerviosa.

Esta bien, pero puede ser rápido necesito terminar el libro para mañana – Me Pidió señalando una silla a un lado de el para que me sentara – Bien dime – Dijo al verme a su lado.

Bueno yo….y-o…q-u-e-ria preguntarte – Tartamudee ya que me encontraba muy cerca de el a lo cual el enarco una ceja extrañado de mi comportamiento.

No tengo tiempo de descifrar lo que quieres decirme Sakura – Dijo frunciendo las cejas – Si no quieres decir nada mas será mejor que te vayas, hoy hiciste demasiado show por una noche – Me volvió a regañar mirándome a los ojos con enojo – ¿Me dirás algo mas? – Pregunto al ver que yo no me movía.

¿tu … -

Yo que Sakura – Me interrumpió alzando la voz al ver que no seguía – Nos conocemos desde niños y ahora te sale lo Tonta – Dijo ofensivamente mientras se acostaba y se disponía a leer nuevamente ignorándome.

¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunte con la voz ahogada y tratando de retener mis lagrimas.

¿Qué? – Pregunto volviéndose a sentar mirándome extrañado por la pregunta.

Nada….será mejor irme, tu necesitas estudiar y yo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo – Dije rápidamente para después dirigirme hacia la salida.

Espera, eso era lo que te preocupaba – Me dijo deteniéndome del brazo y haciendo que me sentara en la cama aun lado de el – Escúchame Sakura yo se que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse – Trato de reconfortarme a lo cual me sorprendí ya que el pensaba que yo no quería casarme con el – Mírame – Me pidió al ver que bajaba la cabeza – Yo estuve pensando y llegue a una conclusión – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Para ayudar a nuestras familias es necesario casarse y yo estoy muy deacuerdo con eso – Dijo brindándome una calida sonrisa que nunca había visto y dejándome con esperanzas- Pero tanto tu como yo no sentimos nada por el otro, Por lo que te propongo que nos casemos solo de palabra – Me propuso confundiéndome – Quiero decir que será un matrimonio falso Sakura – Explico al ver mi confusión – Tu sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía, solo que tendrá que ser a escondidas, no quiero ser el hazme reír de todos por que sepan que mi esposa sale con otro y yo te prometo que nadie se enterara de mi relación con Karin – Termino de decir rompiéndome por completo el corazón al ver a lo que quería llegar, yo solo seria su esposa de palabra mientras que Karin seria su mujer.

¿La Amas? – Le pregunte en un hilo de voz.

Con toda mi alma, es la primera vez que me enamoro y ten por seguro que si no tuviera que ver por la empresa me casaría con ella – Dijo con un deje de tristeza y felicidad que nunca le había escuchado – Puedes responderme mañana si quieres, Karin fue la de la idea ¿no es asombrosa? – Dijo acostándose y mirando al techo por lo que yo solo me levante y Salí de la habitación recargándome en la fuerte para luego deslizarme hasta el suelo.

"La amo con toda mi alma" " Es la primera vez que me enamoro" " si no tuviera que ver con la empresa me casaría con ella" – Me rondaban en la cabeza cada una de sus palabras dejándome peor que en la mañana – Si tanto la amas no tendrás que esconderte Sasuke, te año mucho para verte sufrir por esto – Susurre levantándome y viendo la puerta pensando que del otro lado estaba el amor de mi vida – Te dejare libre Sasuke – Fue lo ultimo que dije para luego dirigirme a mi habitación pensando en como acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Continuara….

**Adelanto**

No puede ser – Dijo comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas – "Como puede hacerle eso" – Pensó alejándose rápidamente de ahí recordando como Karin se besaba con otro mientras que Sasuke se preocupaba de ella.

Ya hablamos de eso – Dijo suspirando con fastidio – Sasuke, Sakura pueden retirarse – Dijo viendo que ellos cerraban la puerta se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo mayor – Itachi quiero que te quede claro que esto se hará si bien estas o no deacuerdo.

Has lo que quieras total nunca te ha interesado la felicidad de tus hijos y que te quede claro yo me iré al cumplir la mayoría de edad y no me veras nunca mas, solo vendré a ver a Okasan y a Sasuke pero tu desde "ese día" estas muerto para mi – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando con un portazo.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad estoy pensando en maneras de hacer sufrir a Sasuke y espero que ustedes me ayuden , ¿De qué manera les gustaría que Sufriera? Jajajajaja la verdad creo que a todas les gustaría que se le bajara un poco el ego ¿no?

Jajaj espro sus comentarios.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**El viaje**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, todos estaban felices y conversaban amenamente en la sala de clases, mientras que una pelirrosa se encontraba escuchando la conversación de sus dos mejores amigas quienes no paraban de hablar sobre el viaje que realizarían la semana entrante a Osaka para celebrar el Hanami (Es una tradición donde se observa cuando los cerezos florecen, esto lo celebran a fines de Marzo y principio de Abril – por lo que se).

Sakura, ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto preocupada Hinata.

Eh ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Bueno es que te has pasado callada todas las clases, Frente – Explico preocupada la rubia.

No se preocupen estoy un poco cansada eso es todo – Dijo tratando de calmarlas.

Mm..no te creo nada – Acuso mirándola seriamente - ¿Todavía sigues peleada con tus papas? – Pregunto haciendo que la mirada de la pelirrosa se apagara.

Sabes como son Ino, si no hago lo que quieren es que estoy en su contra – Explico tristemente.

Estas segura de lo que haces Saku, Después de todo ni siquiera Sasuke-Kun te ah agradecido nada de lo que has hecho – Dijo enojada la peliazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ajajá nunca pensé que verte así Hinata – Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa calmando a sus amigas al ver que esta se encontraba con gran animo.

¿Y Frente aun piensas seguir con tu posición? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Yo…..yo quiero mucho a Sasuke, Ino y si esto lo hace feliz seguiré hasta el final – Dijo decidida mirando hacia la ventana – Además….Sasuke quiere realmente a esa chica y si yo me opongo a este matrimonio es solo para verlo feliz – Termino de decir regresando su mirada hacia sus amigas.

Pero y tu Saku ¿Dónde queda tu felicidad? – Pegunto enojada la rubia al ver que ella solo pensaba en el bien de los demás sin pensar en ella misma.

Estoy bien Ino, Además ahora solo quiero preocuparme del viaje –

Tienes razona si despejaras tu mente y quien sabe tal vez conozcas a algún chico guapo – Dijo Ino picadamente.

Aja – Suspiro sin prestarle atención a su tono de voz.

Chicos y chicas antes de que salgan de clases les tengo que informar que como son demasiados los que Irán al viaje, el director tomo la decisión de que los alumnos de ultimo año nos acompañaran así que necesito que formen un grupo y yo les diré quien será con el que estén a cargo – Informo el profesor pasando una hoja a cada alumno – Escriban sus nombres y con quienes Irán – Dijo volviendo a su escritorio y sentándose esperando a que cada alumno le entregara la hoja de vuelta.

Esperen, ultimo año – Pensó preocupada la pelirrosa – Por favor no puedo tener tan mala suerte.

Bien aquí les diré con quienes Irán – Informo el profesor – el grupo 1 son Akane, Shura, Akira y Hana ustedes irán con el estudiante Shikamru Nara, grupo 2 son Kiba, Shui, Shouji y Sai ustedes irán con Temari No Sabaku, grupo 3 son Midori, Shino, Takeshi y Kenso ustedes irán con Naruto Uzumaki – Y así siguió hasta que llego al ultimo grupo – Bien el ultimo, grupo 7 son Hinata , Ino , Kira y Sakura ustedes irán con…. – "Por favor que no sea "– Pensaba la pelirrosa cruzando sus dedos y cerrando sus ojos – Sasuke Uchiha – Termino por decir haciendo que nuestra pelirrosa maldijera su suerte sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta provocando la atención de los demás – Señorita Haruno ¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunto el profesor mirándola esperando alguna explicación.

No Profesor es que yo…..bueno yo….- Tartamudeo tratando de buscar alguna escusa.

Yo le tire un papel profesor pero por mala suerte le di justo en su cabezota ya sabe con esa frente es obvio que me distraería – Respondió Ino fingiendo estar apenada.

Bien por esta se la pasare Señorita Yamanaka – Dijo el profesor tomando de su escritorio una hoja – Bien pueden retirarse y recuerden como no van a haber clases en la próxima semana nos veremos el Sábado para realizar el viaje en frente de la escuela – Dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar salir a todos.

Vamos Sakura no es tan malo – Trato de animar Hinata poniéndose frente a ella.

Para ustedes no ya que irán sus novios pero para mi si es malo Hina, odio mi maldita suerte – Dijo Sakura deprimida golpeándose contra su mesa mientras las otras dos la veían con lastima.

Piénsalo así, Sasuke será nuestro encargado pero podría ser peor ¿no? – Pregunto Ino.

¿Qué podría ser peor? –

Bueno, podría haber venido también Karin ¿No? – Dijo animándola solo un poco.

En eso tienes razón, si ella fuera no se que haría – Pensó lo ultima sintiendo como sus dos amigas la levantaban y la llevaban fuera de la sala - ¿Adonde me llevan? – Pregunto extrañada al ver la mirada de sus dos amigas.

Se me ocurrió una estupenda idea – Dijo Ino mirando la confusión de Sakura prosiguió – Haremos que ese Uchiha se fije en ti en lo que dure el viaje así que prepárate porque será una larga semana – Termino por decir guiando a la pelirrosa que se encontraba congelada hacia su auto – Bien Saku vamos a elegir la ropa que tendrás que usar para que ese Uchiha le de un ataque al dejarte escapar – Dijo riéndose junto con Hinata.

Pero Chicas yo no quiero que Sasuke se fije en mi, yo soy feliz con que el lo sea – Dijo Sakura tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón.

Nada de eso si no es con Sasuke será con otro así que desde hoy empezamos el plan "Buscarle Novio a Saku-Frente" – Dijo Ino con sus manos en su cintura y riendo fuerte haciendo que todos la quedaran mirando.

Eh, Hola amor ¿Por qué te ríes como loca? – Pregunto extrañado Shikamaru quien venia en compañía de Neji, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke detrás saludando a las tres chicas.

Nada es solo que ya estamos pensando en como ir a el vieja a Osaka – Dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Hina-Chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Pregunto tiernamente abrazándola por la espalda mientras que los demás seguían con su conversación.

Muy bien Naruto-Kun sabes el Profesor ya nos dijo que ustedes nos acompañaran – Dijo feliz – Lo malo es que no te toco ir en mi grupo – Dijo asiendo un puchero.

Ah que mala suerte ¿Con quien les toco amor? –

Con Sasuke-Kun – Respondió mirando al nombrado el cual se encontraba mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

Eh Teme ¿A quien buscas? – Pregunto extrañado el rubio llamando su atención.

A Karin no la eh visto en todo el día Dobe – Respondió extrañado.

Vaya no será que ya se dio cuenta que no vales la pena – Dijo Naruto haciendo que este lo fulminara con la mirada y todos se rieran.

Mejor cállate Dobe si no quieres que te deje en vergüenza frente a tu novia –

Así ¿tú y cuantos más eh? – Pregunto soltando a Hinata y acercándose a el.

Solo yo Dobe nadie mas es necesario –

Eres un arrogante será mejor que bajes de tu nube si no quieres que yo te avergüence –

Ajajá por favor no me hagas reír –

Claro que no, si te hiciera reír a ti que eres un cubito de hielo seria el fin del mundo –

Muy gracioso – Dijo mirándolo molesto.

Ya basta chicos – Dijo Sakura interviniendo antes de que Naruto hablara – Ya se me hace tarde así que será para otra chicas, nos veremos – Se despidió de todos caminando hacia la salida pero antes de salir escucho unos ruidos extraños desde detrás de unos arbustos así que se acerco para ver que producía ese ruido y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

No puede ser – Dijo comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas – "Como puede hacerle eso" – Pensó alejándose rápidamente de ahí recordando como Karin se besaba con otro mientras que Sasuke se preocupaba de unos minutos llego a su casa donde se encerró en su habitación ya que sus padres al no querer verla se habían ido de viaje dejándola sola con Miko su empleada la que siempre se encargaba de ella cuando sus padres no se encontraban.

Saku-Chan ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupada Miko golpeando la puerta.

Si estoy bien Miko-Chan no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura sentándose en su cama y limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Seré vieja Saku pero no tonta, tu no estas bien así que ábreme inmediatamente la puerta – Dijo con voz seria.

Bien espera un momento – Dijo resignada tratando de secarse la cara – Bien entra – Dijo abriendo la puerta y recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué al llegar te encerraste en tu cuarto? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Es que estoy cansada y lo único que quería es dormir un poco – Mintió.

Sabes que te conozco desde pequeña así que no me mientas – Dijo seriamente para luego ver que Sakura borraba su sonrisa y soltaba nuevas lagrimas – Ven mi niña y dime que paso – Dijo sentándose con ella en la cama y acariciándole el cabello - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el joven Sasuke? – Pregunto observando su reacción que fue llorar mas aun, ella y itachi y por supuesto sus amigas eran las únicas personas en saber cuanto sufrimiento le había costado el renunciar a su matrimonio - ¿y bien?

Vi a su novia besando a otro – Dijo con un hilo de voz causado por las lágrimas - ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo correcto seria que le digas a Sasuke – Dijo abrazando a la pelirrosa.

Pero el no me creería y me odiaría mas, yo no quiero que me odie – Dijo refugiándose entre sus brazos.

Saku – Llamo levantando su mirada para que la mirara a los ojos - ¿Quieres que Sasuke viva en una mentira?

Claro que no, yo no quiero eso pero….

Entonces debes decirle Saku, Sasuke esta enamorado de esa chica y si ella lo esta engañando es justo que el lo sepa, no lo hagas como su exprometida si no como la amiga que siempre fuiste para el, no se pasaban las tardes jugando y hacían todo juntos – Dijo haciendo que a Sakura se le asomara una sonrisa sincera.

Si, es cierto antes éramos inseparables, hasta que pasamos los 11 años y las chicas se fijaban en el – Dijo frunciendo las cejas – Pero aun así el nunca dejo de ser mi amigo hasta cuando nos dijeron que nos tendríamos que casar el lo tomo bien.

**Flash Back**

Sakura, Sasuke los hemos llamado para informarles algo muy importante – Dijo Fugaku quien se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, y al alrededor se encontraban Itachi y El papa de Sakura – Bueno como bien saben ya tienen 12 y 9 años y saben como manejamos ambas empresas ¿no? – Pregunto a lo que los dos niños asintieron – Bien pues hemos pensado agrandar la empresa y pues para eso necesitamos que amas familias se junten – Dijo esperando la reacción de los dos.

¿Qué tenemos que ver con eso nosotros? – Pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

Pues tienen mucho que ver ya que ustedes serán los que unan la empresa – Firmo el Señor Haruno.

No entiendo Otousan – Dijo Sakura.

Se van a casar – Dijo Itachi fastidiado – Cuando Sasuke cumpla los 18 años tu y el se casaran para así hacer crecer la grandiosa empresa – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Itachi – Regaño Fugaku – Se que no estas deacuerdo pero es por un bien mayor, esto algún día será para ustedes y queremos hacer lo mejor para ustedes.

Si claro, y hacer lo mejor seria casarlos a la fuerza – Dijo levantando la voz.

Ya hablamos de eso – Dijo suspirando con fastidio – Sasuke, Sakura pueden retirarse – Dijo viendo que ellos cerraban la puerta se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo mayor – Itachi quiero que te quede claro que esto se hará si bien estas o no deacuerdo.

Has lo que quieras total nunca te ha interesado la felicidad de tus hijos y que te quede claro yo me iré al cumplir la mayoría de edad y no me veras nunca mas, solo vendré a ver a Okasan y a Sasuke pero tu desde "ese día" estas muerto para mi – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando con un portazo.

Sasu ¿Qué quieren decir con que tenemos que casarnos? – Dijo Sakura quien se encontraba sentada aun lado de Sasuke sentados en el jardin.

Pues que cuando seamos mayores tendremos que vivir juntos y ser pareja Saku – Dijo un poco sonrojado.

Ah entonces no nos separaremos nunca – Dijo feliz la niña.

No, Saku nunca nos separaremos – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Siempre estuvimos juntos Miko, hasta que un día todo cambio – Dijo Sakura ya mas calmada.

Ven Saku es mejor que comas algo y luego pienses las cosas, estoy mas que segura que Sasuke también quiere estar a tu lado aunque nunca pueda darte su amor siempre tendrás su amistad y quien sabe tal vez un día vea que una hermosa flor de cerezo se enamoro de el y el de ti – Dijo sonriendo calidamente.

El nunca se fijaría en mi – Dijo bajando la mirada.

No estés tan segura, puede que ahora este un poco confundido pero el siempre te ah mirado con un brillo especial en su mirada – Dijo seriamente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa.

M-e-jor…v-amos a comer si – Dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa saliendo de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ya era de mañana y sentía como ardían mis ojos al abrirlos, aunque me cueste admitirlo sigo pensando en Sasuke y no eh podido olvidar todo lo que sucedió en esta semana.

Flas Back

Se encontraban dos personas discutiendo en un parque, una de ellas era un peliazul y la otra una pelirrosa.

Sasuke-Kun lo que te digo es en serio – Dijo interponiéndose frente a Sasuke quien trataba de seguir su camino sin escucharla.

¿Cómo crees que Karin sería capaz de algo como eso? – Pregunto frunciendo las cejas y con voz más fría de lo normal – Yo confió en Karin.

Sasuke yo la vi, estaba besándose con otro – Dijo segura la Pelirrosa.

Sakura….yo…mira yo….no quiero perder tu amistad ¿Vale? – Dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos – Mejor dejemos esto así y olvidemos que dijiste esto ¿Si? – Pidió el Peliazul.

¿Confías más en ella que en mí? – Pregunto la Pelirrosa sintiendo sus ojos arder – Ella te está engañando y yo solamente quiero que abras los ojos Sasuke.

Karin tenía razón – Susurro el peliazul para sí pero fue escuchado por la pelirrosa.

¿En que tenía razón? – Pregunto confundida.

En que harías de todo para que yo me separara de ella – Dijo soltándola y dando unos pasos atrás – Dijo que tú sentías algo por mí pero yo no le quería creer Sakura, ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Pregunto dejando a la Pelirrosa impactada.

Sa-su-ke-Kun yo….Bueno – Dijo tartamudeando y mirando a todos lados sin fijar su vista en el.

Ya veo, entonces era cierto – Dijo – Sakura yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos así que será mejor que terminemos con esta amistad.

¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañada por sus palabras.

No quiero hacerte daño y es lo mejor, yo no dejare a Karin y …

Ya basta – Lo interrumpió – Si quieres creerle a ella está bien, si quieres terminar con nuestra amistad por mi está bien lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme enamorado de ti y de dar todo porque tú fueras feliz, me pelie con mis padres Sasuke, ellos no quieren saber de mi pero ¿Sabes? Me canse de solo pensar en los demás , ahora solo veré por mi y si algún día te das cuenta de quién es realmente Karin espero y no sea tarde – Dijo Sakura dándose vuelta y derramando lagrimas para comenzar a caminar.

Sakura – Llamo deteniéndola.

Para ti soy Haruno, Uchiha – Respondió la pelirrosa fríamente nunca utilizado en ella.

Haruno lo siento – Dijo en un susurro Sasuke para luego caminar en dirección contraria a la de ella.

Yo también Sasuke-Kun "Ahora solo espero olvidarte" – Pensó lo ultimo comenzando a caminar hacia su casa sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

Fin Flash Back

Y lo peor es que hoy es el viaje a Osaka y Sasuke será el encargado de mi grupo ¿Cómo lo veré? ¿Cómo le hablare? ¡! Ahh! Estoy harta de pensar en el ya paso una semana desde esa conversación porque tengo que seguir pensando en el – Se lamentaba la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

1 Hora más tarde

Buenos días mi Niña ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto Miko al verme entrar a la cocina.

Bien Miko-Chan – Dije sentándome a la mesa donde Miko me dejo mi desayuno que comencé a comer rápido ya que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para que pasaran por mí.

Deberías comer más lento Saku-Chan te sentara mal el desayuno si sigues así – Me regaño mientras me miraba fijamente - ¿Has estado llorando? – Me dijo seria.

No, es tu imaginación Miko-Chan debe ser porque dormí mucho.

A mí no me engañas Jovenci…- Pero no pudo continuar ya que desde afuera se oía la bocina de un auto.

Lo Siento Miko-Chan pero ya llegaron por mi – Dije tomando mi maleta y encaminándome hacia la salida – Nos vemos en un mes – Me despedí dando gracias a dios porque me pasaron a buscar.

¡Sakura-Chan! – Escuche el grito de mis dos amigas y me di cuenta de que venían en un auto negro cosa que me extraño.

Sasuke-Kun dijo que no le gustaba andar en autobús así que nos iremos con él en su auto hasta la estación – Respondió al ver mi cara de confusión Ino.

¿Sasuke? – Dije en un susurro a la vez que lo veía salir de la parte del piloto y se encaminaba hacia mí.

Déjame guardar eso Haruno – Me dijo fríamente logrando que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda a ver que el me quitaba mi maleta y se subía nuevamente al auto - ¡No tenemos todo el día Haruno! – Me grito enojado – Súbete – me Ordeno al ver que no me movía.

Mm – Fue lo único que dije subiéndome de mala gana al asiento del copiloto y mirando por la ventana.

Algo paso entre estos dos ¿No crees Hina-Chan? – Pregunto en un susurro Ino.

Sí, yo también lo creo Ino-Chan – Respondió mirando como Sakura miraba cruzada de brazos por la ventana y Sasuke solo se concentraba en manejar.

Este será un largo viaje – Pensaron las dos suspirando y viendo con una gotita en la cabeza a Kira quien solo dormía tranquilamente sin prestar atención a la tensión del momento.

Luego de casi una hora de camino llegamos a la estación donde se encontraban todos los grupos separados y tenían en su muñeca una cinta con diferentes colores.

A qué bueno que llego el Grupo numero 7 aquí tienen – Nos dijo Shizune dándonos a cada uno una cinta de color rojo.

¿Para qué es esto? – Pregunte extrañada amarrándomela en la mano izquierda al igual que los demás.

No es una cinta cualquiera, en ella se encuentra integrado un microchip que nos dirá la ubicación de cada uno – Respondió sonriente.

Vaya eso significa que adiós a escaparnos en la noche – Dijo malhumorada Ino con una nube negra a su alrededor.

Tranquila Ino-Chan nos divertiremos igual – Trato de animar la peliazul.

Espere un momento ¿Por qué esta usted Shizune-San? – Pregunto la pelirrosa.

Ah eso es porque Kakashi no pondrá venir hasta dentro de unos días – Dijo Shizune mientras hacía entrar a cada grupo al tren - ¿Qué esperan chicos? debemos partir ahora.

Si – Respondimos las cuatro siguiendo a Sasuke quien subió primero y nos guio a nuestros asientos.

Cerca de media hora estábamos todos listos y preparados para el viaje, el viaje fue relajante ya que Ino y Hinata no paraban de idear planes para salir de noche con sus respectivos novios y Kira se había ido a ver a un muchacho llamado Shino de nuestro grupo, por mi parte no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke de reojo quien solo leía un libro y no me había hablado desde nuestra última discusión, En parte extraño estar cerca de el pero por otra se que esto me ayudara a olvidarlo mejor, cerca de 7 minutos después de haber parado en la primera parada sentí como abrían la compuerta de nuestro compartimiento y por ella vi entrar a mi peor pesadilla llamada: Karin.

¿Karin? – Pregunto extrañado Sasuke al ver a su novia sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Si Sasuke-Kun, Es que no soporte la idea de no verte en un mes así que le pedí a mi padre que me trajiera – Explico con inocencia fingida - ¿Está mal?

Claro que no amor, me encanta la idea – Respondió Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a su cara.

Permiso chicas pero voy a caminar un poco – Dije saliendo casi corriendo de ahí pero al no fijar en mi vista hacia el frente no vi que alguien estaba frente mío y caí al suelo.

Vaya pero que torpe soy – Dije para mí misma levantándome.

Yo creo que sí pero en parte a sido mi culpa – Me dijo la persona frente a mí haciendo fijar mi vista en el , era un pelirrojo de ojos de piel blanca y más alto que yo – Mi nombre es Sasori encantado – Dijo besando mi mano haciéndome sonrojar.

Sakura – Me llamo una voz desde atrás haciéndonos girar.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos! jajaja muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les traje la conti como regalo en este dia del amor y la amistad espero y todos los esten disfrutando estando con las personas que quieren!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura – Me llamo una voz desde atrás haciéndonos girar, llevándome una gran sorpresa.

Itachi-Kun – susurre con asombro corriendo a su lado y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Saku-Chan que alegría verte – Me dijo abrazándome mas contra su cuerpo – Te extrañe mucho.

Yo también, Ita-Kun – Dije soltando unas lagrimas.

Eh Itachi ¿Por qué siempre te llevas a las más lindas? – Nos interrumpió Sasori haciéndome soltar a Itachi y limpiar mis lágrimas con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Yo…Yo...perdón – Dije esquivando su mirada.

No te disculpes dulzura – Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa acariciando mi mejilla.

No te pases Sasori – dijo Itachi lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Bien, bien – suspiro el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza – pero fue tu culpa al no presentarme antes a esta hermosura – Dijo tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos antes de que itachi lo hiciera soltarse y abrazarme por la cintura con una mirada de enojo.

No sabías que estabas aquí, Itachi – Dijo una voz ronca y llena de enojo.

Sasuke – Susurre mirando como este miraba a su hermano con rabia y enojo.

Eh.. pero si también está el pequeño Sasuke, que alegría verte de nuevo – Dijo feliz Sasori.

Siento no decir lo mismo – Respondió Sasuke mandándole una mirada de odio.

Mm – Suspiro Itachi – ven Sasori será mejor irnos – Dijo soltándome – Pequeña nos veremos luego – Se despidió.

Pero...pero ¿tú te quedaras en Osaka también? – Pregunte preocupada de su respuesta.

Por supuesto, vine a pasar todo este mes de vacaciones aquí a Osaka y estaré en el mismo hotel de ustedes, ah y Sasuke conseguí permiso con Kakashi para que Sakura saliera conmigo – Dijo dándose la vuelta y pasando al siguiente vagón.

Mm – Dijo apretando sus manos.

Sasuke… - Trate de hablar pero este me interrumpió.

¿Te encanta hacer show frente a los demás? – Me pregunto dejándome extrañada – siempre comportándote como una dulce señorita y que nunca hace nada, ¿crees que no vi como te arrojaste a los brazos de ese idiota de sasori? – Pregunto enojado.

Yo no me arroje a sus brazos, me caí y él me sostuvo – Dije enojada que pensara eso de mi – y en todo caso no debería interesarte si me voy a los brazos de él o cualquiera -

No me interesa en lo mas mínimo, Haruno por mi puedes irte con el primero que pase – Respondió con voz fría – vamos a sentarnos ahora, porque para bien o mal yo estoy a cargo así que me debes obedecer te guste o no – Señalo caminando devuelta a nuestros asientos – Camina – grito asustándome.

El viaje paso más lento del que quisiera, Ino y Hinata no paraban de hablar con sus respectivos novios y Kira no había vuelto a su lugar en todo el viaje mientras que Sasuke y Karin no paraban de besarse y decirse cosas llenas de amor en todo el viaje y por más que quisiera ignorarlos no podía haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera cada vez mas.

Niños nos quedan a lo más 10 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino así que será mejor que preparen sus cosas – nos informo Shizune – tomen este mapa aquí está la dirección con el hotel en el que nos quedaremos, tienen permitido salir a conocer todo lo que deseen pero a las 7 de la tarde nos reuniremos en el parque El banpaku koen – Termino de informar mientras dejaba el mapa en manos de Sasuke y yendo con los demás grupos.

¡Saku-Chan! – Escuche que me llamaban desde atrás por lo que me levante de mi asiento y me fije que más atrás venían Ita-Kun y Sasori con sus maletas.

Hola – Salude con una enorme sonrisa al verlos.

Escuche que tu profesora te dio el día libre así que vine a ver si vendrías con nosotros a pasear y comer un helado – Dijo sonriéndome Sasori y tomando mi mano.

Yo…

No puede – Me interrumpió Sasuke mandándoles una mirada de odio que ni yo entendía.

Oh vamos Sasuke, déjala ir con ellos, así nosotros tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros – Dijo Karin abrazándolo por la espalda.

Dije que no, Sakura es parte de mi responsabilidad en este viaje por lo que no puede separarse del grupo – Respondió mirando a Itachi.

Te equivocas Sasuke, Kakashi me dio la autorización para cuidar de Sakura – Replico Itachi.

Mm – Dijo agarrándome del brazo – Lastima que ella no quiera ir ¿cierto? – me pregunto con advertencia en su mirada.

Yo...yo...si quiero ir – Dije en un susurro esquivando su mirada.

Ves, problema solucionado – Hablo sasori para luego tirarme hacia el y poniendo su mano en mi cintura haciéndome sonrojar – nos vemos luego Uchiha – se despidió arrastrándome fuera del tren que se había detenido hace unos minutos.

Nadie te da el derecho de hacer eso Itachi – Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Tengo todo el derecho del mundo Sasuke, después de todo lo que le has hecho – Reprocho – Merece por lo menos pasar unos días divirtiéndose.

Eso no es tu asunto – siseo con los dientes apretados – Además no me digas que volviste solo porque te enteraste del quiebre del matrimonio.

Si, vine a ver como estaba Sakura después de todo esto – Respondió.

Y ¿Yo? … te recuerdo que ella fue la que dejo el compromiso, Itachi –

No me vengas con que tu eres el que sufre Sasuke , todo esto del rompimiento para ti no es más que un retrasó para manejar la empresa – Dijo con reproche – Mientras que para ella era estar con la persona que ama.

Oh por favor, todos váyanse del lado de la pobre Sakura – Dijo sarcasmo.

Di lo que quieras pero yo solo veo por el bien de ella – Dijo con seriedad - Sakura es como una hermana para mí, por lo que siempre veré su bienestar y ahora en este momento tú no lo eres – informo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro – Así que mantente bien lejos de ella – Advirtió.

¿Y quién la protegerá de Sasori? – emitió con sarcasmo alzando una ceja.

Sasori es una buena persona – Dijo dando la vuelta – Por lo menos no juega con los sentimientos de las personas y quiere utilizarlos a su favor.

¡No dejare que ese idiota este con Sakura! – grito enojado el peliazul ignorando la mirada de los demás -

Ella es la que lo decide, no tu – fue lo último que dijo para luego encaminarse por el mismo camino que tomo antes Sasori y Sakura.

"Maldito sasori, no te saldrás con la tuya" – pensó Sasuke tomando sus cosas y siguiendo a su hermano.

Sasuke-Kun, espérame – Grito la pelirroja corriendo en su dirección seguida de cerca de Ino y Hinata que estaban más que asombradas por todo lo que había sucedido.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno puede que haya sido un poco corto jajaa pero el proximo sera mas largo ...prometido!**_

_**un adelanto : "Sasuke la pasara realmente mal y Karin tendra lo que se merece"**_

_**bueno Feliz dia de san valentin! jajaja nos leemos !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios jajja aquí les traigo la conti espero les guste, no eh tenido mucha inspiración estos días pero ire mejorando, lo prometo! Jajaa bueno a leer.**

**Capitulo 6**

Bien aquí esta su transporte hermosa princesa – Dijo haciendo una reverencia abriéndole la puerta del taxi a la pelirrosa.

Emm...yo... gracias – Dijo Apenada, nadie nunca la había tratado así y ver a Sasori, que aunque no era Sasuke, era igual de lindo, no era para menos.

Bueno, nos veremos Sasuke – Se despidió burlonamente el pelinegro mayor subiéndose en la parte delantera e indicándole la dirección al conductor que partió de inmediato.

Emm….nosotras nos iremos a dar una vuelta – Susurro Hinata yéndose donde se encontraban los demás dejando a Sasuke y Karin solos.

Bueno Sasuke-Kun ¿Dónde iremos primero? – Pregunto colgándose del brazo de su novio quien no había parado de mirar el lugar por donde se había ido la pelirrosa y recordando las palabras antes dichas por su hermano.

**Flash Back**

¿Crees que dejare que te salgas con la tuya, Itachi? – Siguió reclamando el pelinegro caminando detrás de el.

¿La mía, Sasuke? , aquí no estamos de hablando ni de ti ni de mi, la única que me interesa y por la cual decidí volver fue por Sakura – Respondió enfrentándose de frente al pelinegro.

¿Solo por ella? – Pregunto con rabia.

Y por ti – Confeso – Me entere de algo con respecto a tu noviecita – Dijo con seriedad.

Si fue lo que te dijo Sakura, puedes estar tranquilo, Yo confió en Karin – Contesto seguro corriendo la mirada. Itachi al ver que detrás de ellos ya se acercaban las amigas de Sakura y Karin, decidió terminar con la conversación no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a su hermano – Yo que tu dudaría un poco de ella Sasuke, Sakura no me dijo nada y si ya son dos personas que te dicen lo mismo, yo dudaría – Termino caminando hacia el taxi, donde los esperaban.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke-Kun – Llamo por quinta vez la pelirroja.

Mm – Volvió en si el pelinegro – Estoy cansado Karin, solo quiero ir a descansar un rato – Termino dando media vuelta buscando un taxi que lo llevara al hotel.

Pero Sasuke-Kun, yo quería ir a dar una vuelta – Se quejo caminando detrás de el.

¿Porque… - Pensó en el comentario de su hermano "si ya son dos personas que te dicen lo mismo, yo dudaría" – "Maldita sea" – Se maldijo viendo de reojo a su novia - ¿Por qué no vas tú a dar una vuelta? – Pregunto queriendo escuchar un no por respuesta, así se le irían todas las dudas de su cabeza.

¿Lo dices enserio? – Pregunto ilusionada – Gracias Sasuke-Kun – Se despidió corriendo en dirección contraria dejando a Sasuke solo.

Yo que tú la seguiría – Le Sugirió una voz a su espalda.

No tengo porque – Respondió testarudo.

Teme, una novia que no duda en irse sin su novio es porque algo oculta ¿no? – Pregunto con seriedad el rubio.

Mm – Mascullo inseguro mirando el camino que tomo Karin.

Yo me hago cargo de las maletas y las chicas, nos vemos – Se despidió apretándole el hombro dejando a su amigo solo.

Vaya mira eso – Apunto la pelirrosa a través del vidrio señalando un hermoso parque con varios árboles y un lago en el centro – Es hermoso.

No creo que algo sea mas hermoso, estando tu al lado – Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada a la pelirrosa haciéndola sonrojar.

Ehm…Gracias Sasori-Kun – Agradeció tímida por la mirada del pelirrojo.

De nada, princesa – Dijo besando su mano –

Ya basta Ustedes dos, miren que yo sigo aquí – Interrumpió el pelinegro mayor ocasionando que la pelirrosa quitara la mano de la de Sasori.

Mira lo que haces Itachi, yo estaba muy bien tomado de la mano de mi princesa – Reclamo el pelirrojo.

No es tu princesa – Molesto celoso el pelinegro – es la mia, además ya llegamos – Aviso al tiempo en que el taxi se detenia frente a un gran edificio.

Vaya – Exclamo asombrada la pelirrosa – Yo pensé que veníamos por unos helados – Comento la pelirrosa tomando la mano del pelirrojo para bajar del taxi.

Pues si, este es el mejor lugar para tomar el mas equisito helado del mundo – Respondio emocionado como un niñoi el pelirrojo – Ademas de un Karaoke – Dijo arrastrando a la pelirrosa al interior de este.

¿Qué? – Exclamo saliendo de su burbuja – Itachi – Reclamo la pelirrosa sabiendo las intenciones de su amigo-hermano.

Vamos Saku-Chan hace tanto que no nos vemos que ya extraño tu hermosa voz – Dijo meloso haciendo un tierno puchero interrumpiendo las quejas de la pelirrosa.

Yo no canto hace mucho Itachi – Se quejo.

Pues eso está muy mal- Reprendió el pelinegro - recuerdo que era la única manera que tenias antes de desahogarte –

Eso fue hace mucho – Dijo recordando por que había comenzado a cantar –

Vamos princesa, canta para mí – Pidió Sasori invitándola al escenario – Aprovecha que no hay nadie – Le guiño el ojo, dejando ver a la pelirrosa que no había nadie más que ellos tres en todo el local cosa que la extraño – Si crees que es casualidad puedes verlo así, pero es más por una persona llamada Itachi – Susurro riéndose ante lo ultimo dejando a la pelirrosa en el escenario.

Itachi – Susurro sonriendo a su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto estos años, todos los días pensaba en la manera en que la hacia sentir, protegida, como si nadie fuera capaz de dañarla ni siquiera, Sasuke, Susurro lo ultimo pensando en lo que estaría haciendo el pelinegro con su novia, "No Sakura ahora está con Itachi y no debes perder el tiempo en gente que no la merece" – Se reprendió – Veamos – Pensó buscando una canción – Esta está bien - Sonrió.

**(La de la mala suerte - ****JESSE Y JOY)**

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol**  
**Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no**  
**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo**  
**Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**  
**Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

Termino de cantar mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a Itachi que se acerco a ella abrazándola fuerte.

El no merece las lagrimas de un ángel como tú, princesa – Le dijo secando sus lagrimas sacándola de los brazos de Itachi y acercándola a él - ¿Te parece que sea mi turno ahora? – Pregunto sonriendo tomando el micrófono de sus manos haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa.

**(DEMI LOVATO - Give Your Heart a Break)**

**The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Having not past the tense  
When will you realize  
Baby I'm not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think I might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
OH YEAH YEAH**

**On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There was tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
There's no turn, right now  
Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared is wrong**  
**I think I might make a mistake**  
**There's just one night to live**  
**And there's no time to wait (to wait)**  
**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,**  
**Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break**  
**There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**OH YEAH YEAH**

**When your lips are on my lips**  
**Then our hearts beats as one,**  
**But you slip out of my finger tips**  
**Everytime no oh oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared is wrong**  
**I think I might make a mistake**  
**There's just one night to live**  
**And there's no time to wait (to wait)**  
**So let me give your heart a break,**  
**There's something happen' I can see it in your eyes**

**You put that smile away,**  
**Something that you can't disguise**  
**Dont wanna break your heart, you can ease the ache (the ache)**  
**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**There's just so much you can take, your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**OH YEAH YEAH**

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you never fall in love.**

Déjame darle a tu Corazón un Nuevo comienzo – Susurro en su oído al terminar la canción y separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba esperando a que su novia saliera de la casa, que hacia una hora había entrado, estaba apoyado en una pared justo frente a la casa, esperando por que lo que temía no fuera verdad, pero que luego de unos minutos se volvió realidad, Su novia lo engañaba y fue tan estúpido como para no creer ante todas las señales, el tiempo que perdía buscándola en cada receso de clases, la manera en que se comportaba cuando estaban con sus amigos, pero sobre todo le vinieron las palabras de Sakura a su cabeza, ella se lo había advertido pero él como un idiota la acuso de estar enamorada de el y querer separarlo de su novia, pero esto se iba a acabar aquí.

Karin – Llamo con voz fría. Asustando a las dos personas que estaban caminando frente a el tomados de las manos – Vaya, espere encontrarme a cualquier persona menos a ti Suigetsu, que gran amigo- ironizo.

Yo puedo explicarte Sasuke-Kun, esto no es más que un mal entendido – Trato de explicar nerviosa la pelirroja, soltando la mano de su acompañante y caminando mas cerca de su novio – El es mi amigo y salimos porque….. – Pero dejo de hablar al ver que este pasaba por su lado y le daba un gran puñetazo a Suigetsu dejándolo en el piso con la nariz sangrando – No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, si lo haces no demorare en arruinar tu vida – Termino dando la vuelta y perdiendo entre la gente que se acomodaba para ver el alboroto que habían causado.

* * *

Gracias por venir a dejarme Sasori-Kun – Se despidió la pelirrosa bajando del auto y encaminándose hacia la entrada del edificio designado por su escuela.

Espera – Pidió interrumpiendo su camino tomándola de la mano con delicadeza para luego darla vuelta y quedar frente a frente – Lo que dije antes era cierto, princesa – Dijo con seriedad mirando embelesado sus ojos verdes.

Yo – Dijo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero es cierto cuando te digo que es como si te conociera de toda la vida, y eso es cierto, ya sabes – Comento – Viviendo con Itachi, quien no paraba de mencionar a su Pequeña hermana – Rio tras el comentario pegándole su risa a la pelirrosa – Pero enserio – Dijo terminando con su risa y la de la pelirrosa – quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y ver si puedo aliviar un poco tu dolor – Pidió acercando su cara a la de la pelirrosa pero desviándola al último momento a su mano dejando a la pelirrosa con confusión al pensar que la iba a besar – Cuando te bese será porque tú me lo pides – Prometió para luego soltar su mano y encaminarse de vuelta al auto – Nos vemos, Princesa – Se despidió arrancando el auto.

Adiós – Suspiro colocando su mano en el corazón sintiéndolo más acelerado.

¿Qué haces tan tarde aun fuera de tu habitación? – Pregunto una voz sobresaltándola mirando en su dirección viendo que se trataba de Sasuke – Creí que habían dicho que había que estar aquí a las 7 de la tarde –

Itachi pidió permiso para que yo faltara y volviera a la hora que quisiera – Explico pasando por su lado con dirección al edificio, siendo interrumpida por la mano del pelinegro en su brazo.

Si no mal recuerdo, Itachi no fue el que te vino a dejar, Sakura – Reclamo pronunciando su nombre con rabia.

¿Y eso que te importa a ti? – Pregunto zafándose de su agarre – Mejor preocúpate de tu novia –

La deje – Susurro con voz triste mirando el suelo.

¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañada mirando su cara de sufrimiento.

Tenias razón, ella me engañaba – Dijo dejándose caer al suelo.

Oh, Sasuke – Pronuncio preocupada caminado hasta el pelinegro y ayudándolo a levantarse dándose cuenta de el olor a alcohol que desprendía de este - ¿Has estado tomando? – Pregunto.

Es lo único que ayuda en estos casos ¿no? – Respondió con sarcasmo apoyándose de la pelirrosa que lo guiaba dentro del edificio.

No, lo que ayuda en estos casos es contar con una amiga que te sirva de apoyo – Contesto guiándolo dentro del ascensor y presionando el botón de su piso.

¿Aun te consideras mi amiga? – Pregunto entre balbuceos sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se movía.

Siempre, Siempre lo seré Sasuke – Respondió saliendo del ascensor - ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – Pregunto mirando el pasillo.

Tienes un olor muy dulce, Saku – Dijo olfateando su cuello – Eres linda – Siguió diciendo entre balbuceos.

Creo que no habrá más remedio que llevarte a mi habitación –Se resigno caminando apurada junto a el hacia su puerta para que este dejara de decirle esas cosas y de tocarla ya que eso, aunque no quisiera la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Bueno, Siéntate aquí – Dijo ubicándolo en el sofá de la sala, pero antes de que esta se diera cuenta, la tiro haciéndola caer sentada en sus piernas y acercando su cara a centímetros de la de ella – Sasuke – Susurro tratando se zafarse de su agarre.

Eres linda – Fue lo único que dijo antes de acortar la distancia y besarla. Al principio se resistió pero luego de unos minutos se dejo llevar y le sigue el ritmo – Te amo – Le dijo entre besos el pelinegro dejando en shock a la pelirrosa – Yo – trato de responder – Te amo Karin – Volvió a decir para luego quedarse dormido en el sillón soltando al fin en agarre de la pelirrosa, que se levanto de inmediato tocándose los labios y recordando sus palabras – creyó que era Karin – Susurro soltando lagrimas.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡!

¿Qué creen que sería mejor para Saku?

¿Jugársela con Sasuke o conocer más a sasori?

Aquí la canción traducida (Me encanta esta canción pero cantada por la serie de Glee)

**DÉJAME DARLE A TU CORAZÓN UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
Traducida al Español**

**_El primer día que te ví  
Me dijiste que nunca te enamoras  
Pero ahora que te entiendo  
Sé que miedo era lo que en realidad tenías  
Aquí estamos, tan cerca y tan lejos  
El tiempo no ha pasado  
¿Cuando vas a darte cuenta, cariño, que no soy como el resto?_**

**No quiero romperte el corazón**  
**Quiero darle un nuevo comienzo**  
**Sé que tienes miedo**  
**Puede que cometa un error**  
**Nos queda sólo una noche para vivir**  
**Y no hay tiempo que esperar (que esperar)**  
**Así que déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**OH YEAH YEAH**

**El domingo, te fuiste a casa solo**  
**Habían lágrimas en tus ojos**  
**Te llamé al celular, mi amor,**  
**Pero no contestaste**  
**El mundo es nuestro si así lo queremos**  
**Podemos conquistarlo si me tomas de la mano**  
**No hay chance, es ahora o nunca**  
**¡SÓLO TRATA DE COMPRENDER!**

**No quiero romperte el corazón**  
**Quiero darle un nuevo comienzo**  
**Sé que tienes miedo**  
**Puede que cometa un error**  
**Nos queda sólo una noche para vivir**  
**Y no hay tiempo que esperar (que esperar)**  
**Así que déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Hay mucho que ganar, dale un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**OH YEAH YEAH**

**Cuando tus labios se cruzan con los míos**  
**Nuestros corazones laten como uno**  
**Pero te deslizas de entre mis dedos**  
**Cada vez no oh oh**

**No quiero romperte el corazón**  
**Quiero darle un nuevo comienzo**  
**Sé que tienes miedo**  
**Puede que cometa un error**  
**Nos queda sólo una noche para vivir**  
**Y no hay tiempo que esperar (que esperar)**  
**Así que déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Algo te ha ocurrido, puedo verlo en tus ojos**

**Pusiste esa sonrisa**  
**Algo que no puedes ocultar**  
**No quiero romperte el corazón, puedes aliviar el dolor (el dolor)**  
**Así que déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Hay mucho que ganar, dale un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**Déjame darle un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón, un nuevo comienzo a tu corazón**  
**OH YEAH YEAH**

**El primer día que te ví**  
**Me dijiste que nunca te enamoras.**

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, jajaja por lo que vi todos quieren que sakura se decida por Sasori, y le demos una lección a nuestro pelinegro jajajaja bueno les traje la conti antes asi que espero que les guste y me digan todas sus sugerencias de cómo hacer sufrir a sasuke, cosa que por lo que veo quieren que sea por celos jajajajaja se recibe de todo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunto un pelinegro mirando a su alrededor.

Te emborrachaste y Sakura te trajo a su habitación para que durmieras – Explico una voz detrás de el.

Itachi – Pronuncio al verlo.

Si el mismo – Dijo con burla – Te acuerdas de algo de ayer – Pregunto de forma preocupada.

No soy de los que olvida, itachi – Respondió - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y Sakura? – Pregunto mirando por toda la habitación y no viéndola.

Hoy los muchachos tienen el día libre y como yo venia a verla junto con Sasori, y te encontré de esa manera – Dijo levantando una ceja viendo lo mal que se veía su hermano – Decidí quedarme hasta que despertaras, y Sakura se fue a dar un paseo con Sasori – Viendo la mueca que formo la cara de su hermano al pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo.

¿La dejaste salir con ese idiota? – Pregunto exaltado parándose de inmediato y caminando hacia la puerta.

Eh –Llamo deteniéndolo del brazo -¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto extrañado.

¿A dónde más? –Respondió – Tengo que ir a buscarla.

Alto ahí – Llamo tirándolo devuelta al sillón – Tu no vas a arruinar el día de Saku, lo que harás será bañarte, cambiarte y salir con tu fabuloso hermano a dar una vuelta para que te despejes – Ordeno de forma burlona.

¡Estás loco si crees que saldré contigo! – Grito mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño que quien le obligan hacer algo que no quiere.

Mm –Sonrió al ver a su hermano menor comportarse de esa manera – Sasuke, no te pregunte , te lo ordene y no recibo un no por respuesta – Informo – Anda te estaré esperando en entrada del hotel –

Mm – Contesto parándose y yéndose resignado a su habitación, sabiendo de antemano que nunca le ganaría una batalla a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Gracias por aceptar, princesa – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirrosa sentada frente a él.

Gracias a ti por la invitación –Contesto sonrojada, y es que el ver a primera hora a Itachi y Sasori en su puerta había sido la mejor manera de comenzar el día y sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo la invito a tomar un café cerca de ahí – Me gustaría ha…blar...de l.o...que…su...cedió…anoche – Dijo de manera entrecortada la pelirrosa por lo nerviosa que se encontraba por lo que quería decirle.

Eh, tranquila princesa, puedes decirme lo que sea – Dijo de manera conciliadora haciéndola sentirse tranquila.

Yo decidí darte una oportunidad, Sasori – Dijo de forma rápida ocultando su mirada de la del pelirrojo.

¿De verdad? – Pregunto para asegurarse tomando su cara y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, recibiendo de respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la pelirrosa que se encontraba ya como un tomate – antes de esto, Sakura – Llamo de fomra seria - ¿Sucedió algo ayer en la noche con Sasuke que te hiciera aceptar mi propuesta? – Pregunto de manera seria mirándola a los ojos.

Yo…"Te amo Karin" – Recordó lo que le dijo el pelinegro después del beso – No, no sucedió nada – Dijo de manera rápida y segura tratando de sonreír.

Se que eso no es verdad, princesa – Dijo suspirando – esa sonrisa no es verdadera – Dijo soltando su cara pero sin romper la conexión de sus miradas – Yo te ayudare a sanar tu corazón – prometió el pelirrojo sacando unos billetes de su billetera y levantándose de la silla ofreciendo su mano a la pelirrosa – Ven princesa, quiero mostrarte un lugar – Dijo viendo la cara de confusión de la pelirrosa.

Espera Sasori – Pidió tirando de su mano.

¿Sí? –Dijo dándose vuelta.

Bésame – Pidió en un susurro y mirando el piso.

Eh – Dijo confuso.

Bésame – Volvió a pedir mirándolo esta vez a la cara –Quiero olvidar – Explico acercándose más a él.

¿Segura? – Pregunto.

Si – Respondió antes de ser besada por el pelirrojo, que aunque no era un beso apasionado, demostraba todo lo que el pelirrojo trata de hacerla entender, que nunca la dejaría sola.

* * *

Vamos Sasuke apúrate, tengo hambre – Apuro Itachi a su hermano que caminaba con paso tranquilo detrás de el.

No molestes Itachi – Dijo molesto –

Ou Sasu-Kun tengo hambre – Volvió a reclamar con voz aniñada.

No me digas así – Amenazo lanzándole rayos con la mirada.

Ook, ok – Suspiro de forma resignada- Pero apúrate – Dijo volteando y mirando frente a el a una pareja que conocía muy bien – eh … ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar a comer? –pregunto de forma nerviosa tapándole el camino a Sasuke.

¿No tenias hambre? – Reclamo – Este es el lugar más cerca que tenemos – Dijo sacando de su camino a Itachi y viendo a la pareja frente a él – Sakura – Susurro al reconocer a la pelirrosa que se separaba del pelirrojo y salían tomados de la mano.

Vamos Sasuke es mejor volver al hotel – Dijo tomando del brazo a su hermano y tirándolo en dirección al hotel –

No – Se zafó – Veníamos a comer ¿No? – Dijo sin sentimiento en mirada – Vamos – Llamo caminando seguido de Itachi que lo veía preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto preocupado sentándose frente a él.

¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Dijo con sarcasmo – Sakura no es nada para mi, si ella quiere arruinar su futuro con ese idiota, no es mi problema – Comento de forma hiriente.

Pensé que ella era tu amiga Sasuke – Reclamo el mayor.

Ella no era más que una posibilidad de ampliar la empresa, nada mas – Volvió a decir frio.

No puedo creer que en todos estos años hayas cambiado tanto – Suspiro de forma melancólica – Que hay del pequeño pelinegro que decía que nunca se separaría de ella, eran ustedes dos siempre –

Eso fue hace mucho – Dijo indiferente.

¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto mirándolo serio.

Desde que entendí que, a nadie le importaba yo – Dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo del local con un portazo.

Sasuke – Suspiro mirando el camino por el que se fue su hermano.

* * *

Es hermoso – Dijo la pelirrosa al ver el lago al que la había llevado sasori.

Si pero eso no es todo – Dijo guiándola detrás de unos arbustos – esto es para nosotros – Dijo invitándola a sentarse en un mantel puesto debajo de un árbol con una canasta sobre ella y dejando una gran vista al hermoso lago – MI Lady – Dijo ayudándola a sentarse – Gracias Mi Lord – Respondió con una sonrisa – Bien aquí vamos – Dijo sacando los alimentos del cesto y poniéndolas sobre la manta – Come lo que quieras – Ofreció, Sacando de detrás del árbol una guitarra – Pensé que como te gusta cantar, este sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo – Dijo tomando la guitarra y poniéndose a tocar unos acordes - ¿Te la sabes? – Pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa – Bien canta conmigo – Pidió -

_**( Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes )**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for your, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Sakura y Sasori]**_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**_  
_**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**_  
_**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**_  
_**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**_  
_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_  
_**This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks**_  
_**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**_  
_**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_  
_**I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands**_  
_**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Sasori]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for your, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Sakura y Saori]**_

_**If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox**_  
_**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**_  
_**Would you turn my volume up before of the cops**_  
_**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop**_  
_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**_  
_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**_  
_**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**_  
_**You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**_

_**I think finally found a note to make you understand**_  
_**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands**_  
_**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Sasori]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for your, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Sakura]**_

_**I only pray you never leave me behind**_  
_**Because good music can be so hard to find**_  
_**I take your hand and pull it closer to mine**_  
_**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**_

_**[Sasori]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for your, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

Al terminar de cantar Sasori dejo la guitarra a un lado y toma en brazos a la pelirrosa, que pataleaba y gritaba que la dejara en el suelo tomándose el vestido para que no se le viera nada.

Bájame Sasori – Grito riendo la pelirrosa.

Mm – Dijo pensando – No, tengo una mejor idea , ¿Tienes calor? – Pregunto de forma inesperada confundiendo a la pelirrosa.

¿Por qué ….- Dijo dándose cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían – No…no Sasori – Pidió gritando y abrazándolo del cuello lo más fuerte posible.

Eso princesa afírmate fuerte – Dijo corriendo con ella en brazos y tirándose al lago – wow … si que…QUE..ES..TA…FRIA – Grito de forma entrecortada sacando la cabeza del agua - ¿Saku? – Llamo no viéndola - ¡Sakura! – Grito nadando hacia la orilla desesperado – Esto no es gracioso – Dijo con preocupación llegando casi a la orilla pero siendo detenida por algo que lo tiro de nuevo al fondo del lago- Eso no fue gracioso – Dijo al volver a salir y viendo frente a el a la pelirrosa muerta de la risa.

Para mi si –Dijo sonriendo-

Casi me muero de preocupación Sakura – Dijo serio saliendo del lago.

Es tu culpa por tirarme al lago en primer lugar – Comento indiferente.

MM – contesto ignorándola echándose en el pasto con un brazo brazo en su cabeza y otro tapando sus ojos.

Eh Sasori – Llamo la pelirrosa sentándose a un lado de el con los pies extendidos – Vamos fue una broma – Dijo de manera suplicante al ver que este no le hablaba.

Me preocupe – Susurro el pelirrojo.

No lo volveré hacer – Dijo la pelirrosa de forma conciliadora.

Mm – contesto.

¿Crees que si te doy algo, me perdonarías? – Pregunto de pronto la pelirrosa llamando la atención de Sasori que saco su brazo para verla a la cara levantando una ceja de manera interrogante.

¿Qué cosa me darías? – Pregunto.

Un beso – Dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose sobre el pelirrojo que la asujeto de inmediato de la cintura.

Te tomas muchas libertades pelirrosa – Dijo de forma burlona -¿Quién dijo que quiero un beso tuyo? – Se burlo.

Mm, será que yo soy la que lo quiere – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercando su boca a su oído – Me lo das – Pidio susurrando.

Eso no se pide Princesa – Dijo mirándola enternecido y dándole un inocente beso.

"Sakura" – Escucho su nombre en su mente – "Sasuke" – Pensó inconscientemente viendo frente a ella al pelinegro y no al pelirrojo volviéndolo a besar con mayor pasión.

Sucede algo – Jadeo el pelirrojo al terminar el beso – wow princesa eso fue intenso – Dijo sacando a la pelirrosa de su imaginación.

Sasori – Pronuncio borrando la cara del pelinegro – Y ..o … – Dijo Tímida levantándose de inmediato de encima y tocando sus labios de manera nerviosa –"Pensé que estaba besando a Sasuke" – Pensó de manera culpable.

Eh, no te preocupes – Tranquilizo – A mi me encanto, pero será mejor volver, no quiero que te resfríes – Dijo levantándose y caminando devuelta para recoger todo – Vamos princesa, te llevare a tu hotel – Dijo llamándola con un gesto de mano.

Eh, claro – Solo contesto no pudiéndose sacar el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

En media hora mas, ya se encontraban devuelta al hotel. Todo el camino no pronunciaron palabra, la pelirrosa por sentirse culpable de besarlo pensando en otro y el pelirrojo por no incomodarla.

Bien la princesa está de vuelta en su castillo –Dijo de forma graciosa tratando de sacar el incomodo silencio.

Gracias por lo de hoy – Agradeció saliendo del auto.

¿Te veré mañana? – Pregunto deteniéndola tomándola de la mano.

No creo – Contesto insegura –Mañana se supone que saldremos con nuestros respectivos grupos a conocer la ciudad – Explico, sintiéndose más culpable al ver al pelirrojo triste.

Bien, pásala bien, Saku – Se despidió arrancando de inmediato el auto.

Adiós – Suspiro resignada.

Vaya, pero miren a quien me encuentro – Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto volteándose para enfrentarla.

Pero miren si la mosquita muerta tiene garras – Se burlo – No te sirvió con Sasuke, que ahora estas con ese pelirrojo – Comento de forma hiriente.

Karin, tus comentarios no me van ni me vienen, Porque mejor no te vas – Dijo tratando de alejarse de ella –

Los querida – Dijo con sarcasmo – Pero vine a ver a mi novio –

Sasuke ya no es tu novio – Dijo segura mirándola enojada.

Si lo es – Se rio - ¿No te dijo?, hoy hablamos y después de aclarar los malentendidos volvimos – Explico.

Eso es mentira – Dijo con rabia.

Es cierto ¿No es así Sasuke-Kun? – Pregunto la pelirroja mirando detrás de la pelirrosa haciéndola girar y mirando al pelinegro caminando en su dirección y pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla y parándose al lado de la pelirroja y tomándola de la cintura.

¿Volvieron? – Pregunto en un susurro entrecortado.

Mm – Fue lo único que contesto el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos con una frialdad absoluta.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto mirándolo de manera suplicante – ¡Ella te engaño Sasuke! – Grito tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –

Eso solo fue un malentendido – Contesto con voz carente de sentimiento.

No puedo creerlo – Dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo con rabia y caminando hacia el interior del edificio.

¿Qué? – Pregunto el sosteniéndola del brazo con fuerza - ¿No puedes entender que ame a Karin? – Dijo con voz hiriente.

No – Respondió zafándose de su agarre y acercándose a su cara – No puede creer que seas tan estúpido como para caer en el juego de ella – Le contesto con rabia dejándolo atrás mientras ella seguía su camino al edificio.

Lo que creo es que tu estas celosa de que no te ame a ti – Dijo el pelinegro haciendo detener a la pelirrosa.

Jajaja – Se rio de forma irónica – Si que me ames cuesta todo este sufrimiento, prefiero el amor de Sasori –

Con el no tienes futuro – Dijo – Al menos conmigo podías haber disfrutado mucho.

Prefiero morirme de hambre y vivir bajo de un puente a tener que vivir un segundo más a tu lado, para mi Sasuke…. ya no existes – Dijo lo ultimo con tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos – Que seas feliz – Dijo llorando y corriendo a su habitación dejando al pelinegro solo.

Pero que conmovedora escena – Se burlo la pelirroja.

Ya vete Karin – Ordeno con voz fría.

¿Seguro? , no quieres que te saque el estrés que te dejo esa mocosa – Se insinuó haciendo un masaje en los hombros del moreno – Podríamos pasarla bien – Dijo mordiendo su oreja.

No lo volveré a repetir – Dijo sacando sus manos de sus hombros – No te quiero volver a ver, si te vuelvo a ver, veras de lo que soy capaz – Amenazo fulminándola con la mirada.

Ok – Dijo de inmediato caminando en dirección contraria.

Karin – Llamo haciéndola voltear – Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que volvimos, eso nunca sucederá – Termino de decir caminando de vuelta al hotel.

* * *

Mientras tanto una pelirrosa se encontraba contra la puerta de su habitación llorando y maldiciendo su vida.

No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida al pensar que todo volvería a como antes – Dijo sonriendo irónicamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – Ya no llorare mas por Sasuke, es hora de olvidarlo – Dijo con determinación, recogiendo su bolso y sacando su celular, voy a olvidarte pensó dando enviar al mensaje que escribió antes de irse a acostar a su habitación y prepararse para lo que le deparaba el día de mañana.

Continuara…..

* * *

_**Bueno aquí el fin XD jueves estará la conti y les aviso que para el final queda poquito muy poquito XD (me quede pegada con un comercial) aajajaj bueno en uno cap mas será el final nos leemos.**_

_**Aquí la traducción de la canción**_

_**(Todas las conoci antes por glee XD soy una fan de esa serie sobre todo de Kurt, canta tan lindo XD) **_

_**Mi corazón es un estéreo  
Late por ti, asi que escucha de cerca  
Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**_

_**Hazme tu radio**_  
_**Prendeme cuando te sientas triste**_  
_**Esta melodia es para ti**_  
_**Solo canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**[Travie McCoy]**_

_**Si yo fuera otro disco lleno de polvo en tu estante**_  
_**Tu me tirarias lejos y me tocarias como todos los demas**_  
_**Si te preguntara que rascaras mi espalda, podrias manejar eso**_  
_**Como se lee bien, chequea eso Travie, Puedo manejar eso**_  
_**Ademas, Me disculpo por saltar las pistas**_  
_**Esta ultima chica que me toco dejo unas rayaduras**_  
_**Yo solia utilar para utilizarlo, ahora ya supere eso**_  
_**Porque guardando rencores acerca del amor es un artefacto antiguo**_

_**Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una nota para hacerte entender**_  
_**Canto una cancion y la imagen me sujeta por las manos**_  
_**mantenme en tu cabeza como tu melodia favorita**_  
_**y entiende mi corazon es un estéreo que solo toca para ti**_

_**[Coro]**_

_**Mi corazón es un estéreo**_  
_**Late por ti, asi que escucha de cerca**_  
_**Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**_

_**Hazme tu radio**_  
_**Prendeme cuando te sientas triste**_  
_**Esta melodia es para ti**_  
_**Solo canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh para mi estéreo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh Asi que canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**[Travie McCoy]**_

_**Si no fuera de la escuela antigua, cincuenta libras boombox (Radios de hombros)**_  
_**Me sostendrias en tu hombro a donde sea que camines**_  
_**Subirias mi volumen antes de que lo ahgan los policias**_  
_**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop**_  
_**y todo lo que te pregunto es que no te enojes conmigo**_  
_**Cuando tengas que comprar baterias tipo loco D**_  
_**Aprecia cada mezcla que tus amigos hacen**_  
_**Nunca se sabe quienes van y vienen, como si estuvieramos en la autopista**_

_**Pienso que realmente encontre la nota para hacerte entender**_  
_**Si puedes escucharla, canta con ella y toma mis manos**_  
_**Mantenme dentro de tu cabeza, como si fuera tu melodia favorita**_  
_**Y entiende que mi corazon es un estéreo que toca solo para ti**_

_**[Coro]**_

_**Mi corazón es un estéreo**_  
_**Late por ti, asi que escucha de cerca**_  
_**Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**_

_**Hazme tu radio**_  
_**Prendeme cuando te sientas triste**_  
_**Esta melodia es para ti**_  
_**Solo canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh para mi estéreo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh Asi que canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**[Puente]**_

_**Solo rezo para que nunca me dejes atras**_  
_**Porque la buena musica es dificil de encontrar**_  
_**Tomo tu mano y la pongo cerca de la mia**_  
_**Pensaba que el amor estaba muerto, pero ahora tu me estas haciendo cambiar de opinion**_

_**[Coro]**_

_**Mi corazón es un estéreo**_  
_**Late por ti, asi que escucha de cerca**_  
_**Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**_

_**Hazme tu radio**_  
_**Prendeme cuando te sientas triste**_  
_**Esta melodia es para ti**_  
_**Solo canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh para mi estéreo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh Asi que canta junto con mi estéreo**_

_**!Nos leemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad que viendo sus comentarios me dan mas ganas de escribir….espero les guste!**_

**Capitulo 8**

Gracias por venir – Saludo la pelirrosa yendo en la dirección de su visitante.

¿Cómo no iba a venir después de tan hermoso mensaje? – Pregunto el pelirrojo caminando hacia ella.

Solo te dije si querías pasar el día conmigo y mi grupo, Sasori – Respondió alzando una ceja.

Jajaja pero bueno si es pasar todo el día contigo, por eso es hermoso – Contradijo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa.

Bueno, ya basta, yo sigo aquí – Interrumpió el pelinegro mayor cruzado de brazos.

Itachi – Saludo la pelirrosa abrazándolo y siendo correspondida.

Hola pequeña – Contesto el saludo.

Chicos por favor vengan con sus grupos – Llamo Shizune levantando la mano a todos los chicos que se encontraban dispersos, y que al oír el llamado comenzaron a juntarse con sus respectivos grupos.

Creo que debo de buscar a Hinata, Ino y Kira – Dije separándome de ellos y caminando entremedio de la gente – ¡Chicas! – Grito levantando las manos.

Saku-Chan – Dijo Hinata caminando hacia ella junto con Ino y Kira.

¿Y Sasuke? – Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

Esta con Naruto, dijo que lo esperáramos cerca de la salida – Contesto Kira.

Ah, porque no se adelantan iré a decirles a Itachi y Sasori que vengan con nosotras – Pidió la pelirrosa.

No te preocupes por eso – Contesto con voz ronca Sasuke – Itachi recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse, sasori fue con el – Dijo con voz indiferente.

¿Se fueron? – Susurro la pelirrosa con desilusión.

Si, ahora vamos a escuchar lo que dice Kakashi-Sensei – Dijo arrastrandola hacia el grupo.

Bueno chicos, ahora que están todos reunidos, quiero informarles que hoy iremos al Castillo de Osaka, pasaremos todo el día viendo su museo para luego irnos a comer viendo los arboles de cerezo – Informo – Hay dos buses que nos están esperando, espero que ninguno se separe de su grupo, aunque si lo hacen lo sabremos jajaja – Dijo riendo de forma tétrica recordando los brazaletes y sacándole gatas de sudor a los demás.

Kakashi-Sensei – Llamo Naruto.

Si –

¿Cómo es nuestra ultimo día, nos dará la noche libre? – Pregunto ganándose la atención de todos que esperaban la respuesta ansiosos.

Mmm – Puso la mano en la barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando – Bueno creo que podría ser – Dijo mirando atento a Naruto - ¿Para qué quieres la noche libre? – Pregunto haciendo sonrojar al rubio y a Hinata – ¡AH Pillines con que para eso lo quieren! – Grito apuntando acusadoramente al Rubio.

¡Eh! – Grito acalorado el rubio – ¡Se equivoca! – Trataba de negar mientras los demás se reían – Ustedes cállense – Grito a sus amigos que no paraban de reír.

¡Ya basta! – Llamo la atención Shizune – Naruto ve con tu grupo y súbanse al bus, igual para todos, y tu Kakashi deja de molestar a los alumnos – Reprendió.

Ah, no eres nada divertida, Shizune – Suspiro siguiendo a sus alumnos al bus.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas en las que Itachi y Sasori tuvieron que irse para atender un asunto de suma importancia para el pelinegro, ahora se encontraban en un restauran cerca de su edificio hablando.

¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? – Pregunto el pelirrojo sentado frente a Itachi en un restauran.

Es la única manera de respetar su memoria, Sasori – Respondió tomando un sorbo de su jugo – Es hora de regresar a enfrentar el pasado – Dijo con voz fría mirando hacia afuera.

Yo se que te cuesta Itachi, pero con los años que llevo conociéndote se que lo lograras – Trato de tranquilizar el pelirrojo.

Gracias Sasori – Respondió - ¿Te devolverás a New York? – Pregunto serio.

Sabes que nunca dejaría a mi mejor amigo en un momento como este – Respondió igual de serio.

¿Y también por cierta pelirrosa? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Sabes que si – Dijo sonriendo pero no obteniendo la misma respuesta del pelinegro.

No quiero que juegues con Sakura – Dijo con seriedad.

Yo no quiero jugar con ella, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, y tu y yo sabemos que pasarla bien y olvidarse de sus problemas es lo que le falta – Dijo serio.

Sakura ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde hace mucho – Explico – Ella siempre vio por el bien de él, antes de que yo me fuera, Sasuke tenía ya un prontuario de mujeres, yo veía día a día el dolor de la mirada de Sakura al verlo pasar todos los días con chicas diferentes y soñando algún día ser ella – Dijo mirando su plato – No quiero ver de nuevo esos ojos en ella.

¿En ese tiempo ya estaban comprometidos? – Pregunto Sasori con rabia.

¿Cómo sabes que estaban comprometidos? – Pregunto extrañado, el nunca le habia contado eso.

Sakura me conto todo – Contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Como rompió el compromiso para que tu hermano saliera con su novia, como se peleo con sus padres…

Los señores Haruno son muy estrictos y desde pequeños querían que ellos se casaran para agrandar las empresas – Dijo – Ellos estaban comprometidos desde que Sakura nació, pero se los informaron cuando ella tenía 9 años y Sasuke tenía 12 – Termino.

¿Cómo lo tomo tu hermano? – Pregunto curioso.

En un principio ninguno de los dos les dio importancia, en ese tiempo eran inseparables y para ellos les daba igual, pero yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo – Dijo recordando con rabia todas las peleas con su padre – Después de lo que paso, no quería que Sasuke pasara por algo así solo por complacer a nuestro padre, eso fue el peor error que cometí yo y no quería que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo – Dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor al recordar el pasado.

Calma hermano – Tranquilizo poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros – Sasuke puede que sea un idiota pero nunca se dejara manejar así por tu padre.

Es que no lo ves – Dijo levantando la voz y mirándolo transmitiéndole el dolor en sus ojos – Sasuke está cometiendo el mismo error que yo, yo también tenía que casarme Sasori pero la deje por una aventura de una noche, cuando en verdad yo….. –

La amabas – Interrumpió a su amigo recibiendo una sonrisa triste por parte del pelinegro.

La amaba más que a mi vida – Dijo mirando a través de la ventana el cielo – Ella era dulce, inocente, respetuosa y todo lo que yo en ese tiempo no era, nunca la merecí – Dijo apretando las manos en puños –

¿Qué sucedió con ella? – Pregunto mirando el dolor que le causaba al pelinegro el recordarla.

Murió – Susurro.

¿Qué? – Se exalto el pelirrojo – ¿Cómo? – Dijo anonadado.

No es algo que quiera recordar hoy Sasori, creo que fue muchos recuerdos por hoy – Dijo levantándose de la silla y dejando el dinero en la mesa – Nos vemos luego, ahora prefiero estar un momento solo.

Mm – Asintió el pelirrojo – Yo iré a ver a Sakura, Itachi – Llamo antes de que este cruzara la puerta.

Mm – Volteándose en su dirección.

Yo nunca dejaría que a Sakura le pasar algo, se que esta enamorada aun de Sasuke, eso es algo que no puedo evitar y si ella en el momento de decidir de decide por el – Dijo cambiando su mirada por una más seria – Ten por seguro que la dejare – Prometió – Su felicidad es lo primero.

Gracias Sasori –

* * *

Después de más de 5 horas habían recorrido casi todo el museo y los alrededores del castillo, ahora se encontraban todos dispersos en diferentes grupos sentados debajo de los arboles del alrededor, todos estaban conversaban de las partes más entretenidas y de las que más le habían gustado.

Saku, Vamos a ir a comprar unas bebidas ¿Vienes? – Pregunto Ino, acercándose a ella tomada de la mano de Shikamaru.

Na prefiero quedarme aquí – Dijo estirándose y volviendo a acostar a la sombra de un árbol.

Pero Frente, no hemos pasado casi nada de tiempo juntas, si no estás en tu habitación, sales con sasori – Reclamo cruzándose de brazos.

Ino, sakura se ve cansada por qué mejor no la dejamos – Trato de ayudar a su amiga.

Pero..

Vamos Ino, Sakura estará bien, además la noche la tendremos libre y ahí saldremos las tres – Trato de animar Hinata uniéndose al grupo seguida de Naruto que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Está bien – Se resigno – Pero esta noche no te salvas Frente, hoy buscaremos chicos guapos – Dijo levantando los brazos ganándose la mirada enojada de su novio – Para Saku, amor – Explico tomándolo de la mano – Bueno volvemos en unos minutos –

Al fin a descansar – Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué estas tan cansada? – Pregunto una voz ronca.

¿Eh? – Abrió los ojos – Sasuke – Suspiro con resignación - ¿Te importa? – Pregunto con ironía.

Solo quiero hacer las paces – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a su lado.

¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? – Pregunto desconfiada levantándose y sentándose mirando hacia el frente.

Porque me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal – Dijo mirándola a la cara - ¿Empezamos de nuevo? –

¿Para qué? ¿Para que cuando te diga que Karin te este engañando con otro tu no me creas? – Dijo sarcástica – Perdón pero realmente no estoy para eso – Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el pasto del pantalón – Nos vemos -

Lo de ayer fue mentira, no regrese con Karin – Informo tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera – Siéntate un minuto, Por favor – Dijo lo ultimo al ver que ella se resistía.

¿Por qué me dijiste que habían regresado entonces? – Pregunto entrecerrando su mirada confundida.

Yo nunca dije eso – Haciéndose el desentendido – Tú lo intuiste.

Karin lo dijo y tú no lo negaste – Acuso.

Estaba enojado –

¿Enojado? ¿De qué? –

Te vi – Acuso mirándola enojado.

¿Me viste? – Dijo extrañada.

Te besaste con Sasori – Reclamo.

¿y eso qué? – Pregunto mas extrañada - ¿Por eso te enojaste? -

Eres mi prometida – Afirmo – No puedes estar con ningún otro, ni salir, ni besarte, ni siquiera hablar con otro que no sea yo – Ordeno mirándola frio.

¿Estás loco? , Yo corte el compromiso Sasuke, pensé que te había quedado claro, tu seguías con tus salidas y yo viviría mi vida –

¡Ese compromiso sigue Sakura! – Grito enojado - ¡No quiero verte cerca de Sasori! – Ordeno levantándose y acercándose a ella hasta estar de frente – hable con tus padres esta mañana y les dije que lo de romper el compromiso fue un arrebato – Informo mirándola serio – Nos casaremos y tu estarás feliz con esto –

¡NO! – Grito la pelirrosa levantándose y sacándose del frente al pelinegro – ¡No porque a ti se te ocurra que tengo que casarme lo hare! – Desafío – y no me dejare de ver con Sasori… ¡El es mi novio! – Grito lo ultimo mirándolo enojada –

¿Novio? – Dijo con burla – Mas te vale terminar luego eso no quiero que mi esposa me sea infiel – Dijo acorralándola con el tronco del árbol y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

¿No era que quería solo un matrimonio de acuerdo? – Pregunto con burla la pelirrosa haciéndole frente.

Ya no – Fue lo único que dijo antes de acortar la distancia y besarla a la fuerza – Ahora quiero que seas mía – Susurro en su oído cuando termino el beso – Termina con Sasori, sabes que nunca lo amaras como a mí, Yo te daré lo que tu quieras – Dijo volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios, la pelirrosa trataba de quitárselo de encima pero este ejercía mucha más fuerza logrando doblegarla.

¿Por qué ahora? – Pregunto mordiéndole el labio y separándose agitada por el beso pero empujándolo con fuerza – Yo estoy con Sasori y no lo dejare.

Mm – Dijo sonriendo limpiándose la sangre del labio con la mano – Pero que oportuno – Dijo con sarcasmo mirando detrás de la pelirrosa, haciéndola girar.

Sasori – Susurro preocupada mirando la cara de enojo del pelirrojo –

¿ Quien te crees que eres? No te le vuelvas a acercar – Ordeno el pelirrojo acercándose de forma intimidante al pelirrojo.

Sasori – Tranquilizo la pelirrosa tratando de separarlo – Tranquilo, vamos – Dijo tirándolo al sentido contrario.

No me contendré si te le vuelves a acercar, Uchiha – Amenazo siguiendo a la pelirrosa.

Ella es mi prometida, Sasori – Dijo con burla, haciéndolo girar y encaminarse de nuevo a él.

Repítelo y te …..

¿Qué? – Se burlo – Me golpearas – Se mofo – Hazlo – lo reto.

¡Ya basta! – Grito la pelirrosa poniéndose en medio de los dos – Yo no soy nada tuyo Uchiha ni siquiera tu amiga – Reclamo – Vámonos – Tiro del pelirrojo llevándoselo lejos.

Vamos a ver cuánto dura tu suerte Sasori – Susurro con ira el pelinegro dándose vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario al que tomo la pelirrosa.

* * *

Creo que ya es hora de devolverme al hotel – Se dijo así mismo Itachi.

¿Eres tu Itachi? – Pregunto una voz dulce a su lado.

¿Ah? – Dándose cuenta de quien se encontraba a su lado - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Dijo sin creérselo.

Continuara….

* * *

_**Nos veremos en la conti…que aviso ya la tengo XD espero ver sus comentarios y les traeré la conti mas rápido jajajaja naa broma la conti estará el domingo ¡prometido! **_

_**¿Quién creen que es la persona con la que se encontró Itachi?**_

_**¿Saben con quien estuvo comprometido Itachi?**_

_**Eso y mas estarán mas adelante XD jajajaja **_

_**Los reto a que adivinen XD**_

_**¡!Nos leemos!**_


	9. nota de autor

Lo siento en verdad, la conti la iba a poner el domingo pero por un error (mal funcionamiento de mi pc) además de problemas familiares que me tienen baja de ánimo no me permitieron subirla, les prometo traer la conti lo antes posible.

Nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos XD bueno gracias por la espera, espero les guste la conti !**

**Capitulo 9**

¿y bien? – Pregunto luego de un rato caminando alrededor del parque el pelirrojo.

¿y bien qué?, tu eres el que no me dirige la palabra – Le contesto molesta la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

Perdón si te molesta, pero no es agradable venir a ver a tu novia y que la encuentres besando a otro, ¿no crees? – Dijo encarándola y deteniendo su caminar.

Ya sabes lo que sucedió – Contesto deteniéndose frente a él pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabes que él no descansara hasta que te cases con el ¿no? – Dijo triste mirando hacia el cielo – Ahora es como un reto para él y … -

Yo no aceptare – Interrumpió decidida.

¿Y si te obligan? – Pregunto Sasori.

¿Quién? ¿Mis padres? – Dijo sarcástica – Ellos están de viaje y no creo que vuelvan – Dijo dolida.

Ven aquí pequeña – Llamo tirándola del brazo y envolviéndola en sus brazos – Perdón por lo de hace rato, estaba enojado…o más bien celoso – Dijo riendo la última palabra.

¿Celoso? –

Claro, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi dándote un beso con el amor de tu vida? – Susurro con tristeza.

Sasori… - Susurro derramando una lagrima mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu hotel pequeña – Dijo mirando el reloj por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja y tomándola de la mano – Vamos deje mi moto por aquí – Dijo encaminándola hacia la salida del parque.

¿Tienes moto? – Dijo ilusionada, nunca antes se había subido a una pero siempre que veía una le daban ganas de tener una propia, sus padres se lo habían negado diciendo que una muchacha de su posición no puede verse conduciendo una.

Claro, es mi favorita – Dijo sonriendo – Quizás algún día deje que la uses, si te portas bien – Chantajeo con arrogancia.

Au, que malo eres – Dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable para el pelirrojo – Mañana nos iremos de vuelta a Tokio – Dijo con tristeza a la vez que recibía el casco que le tendía Sasori.

¿Feliz de volver? – Pregunto subiéndose a la moto y dándole la mano para que Sakura se acomodara.

Te extrañare – Susurro enterrando su cara en la espalda y abrazándolo fuerte.

Eh pequeña – Llamo poniendo sus manos encima de las de la pelirrosa - ¿Serias mi guía turística? – Pregunto.

Eh – Dijo con confusión.

Ya sabes esas personas que le enseñan a los extranjeros partes importantes de la ciudad que visitan – Se burlo – Se lo pediría a Itachi pero se que tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer en Tokio – Explico sintiendo el abrazo de la pelirrosa mas fuerte.

Claro – Dijo feliz al entender al fin.

Bien, Vamos a dejar a la princesa a su castillo – Dijo prendiendo el motor y emprendiendo el vieja hacia el hotel a toda velocidad sintiendo las risas de la pelirrosa.

* * *

En una habitación del hotel, se escuchaba un celular sonar desde hacía varias horas, al lado de este se encontraba un pelinegro de coleta sentado en el piso y tomando en sus manos una botella de licor casi vacía.

¡Ya basta! – Grito enojado, tomando el celular y tirándolo hacia la pared logrando que este se rompiera - ¿Por qué? – Comenzó a susurrar una y otra vez para luego soltar algunas lágrimas - ¿Por qué volvieron? – Pregunto tomándose lo poco que quedaba de la botella y pararse tambaleándose y caminando hacia el sofá donde se echo y se durmió en unos minutos.

* * *

¿No contesta? – Pregunto una voz masculina.

No – Contesto una voz femenina con tristeza.

Hay que dejar que se reponga de la sorpresa de vernos – Dijo con comprensión el hombre.

Creo que fue mala idea volver, Itachi aun no nos perdona – Dijo derramando lagrimas con dolor – Si solo….nosotros pudimos haber evitado todo – Dijo entre espasmos llorando aun mas fuerte.

Tranquila – Consoló abrazándola – El nos perdonara, si algo se de Itachi, es que es una gran persona – Dijo con melancolía.

Eso lo dices porque nunca pudo estar mucho enojado contigo, Su mejor amigo –

Su ex mejor amigo – Dijo igual triste – Desmole tiempo, luego volveremos para hablar con él – Dijo encaminándose junto a la mujer hacia donde tenía estacionado el auto y mirando por última vez hacia el hotel.

* * *

Ya llegue – Anuncio feliz la pelirrosa entrando al hotel saludando a sus amigas que la esperaban en la recepción, Ino quien ni siquiera la saludo le entrego una bolsa y la obligo a dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, luego de media hora de espera al fin salió la pelirrosa cubierta por un abrigo rojo, encontrándose con sus amigas nuevamente esperándola.

Si que vienes feliz frente, y eso que te obligue a vestir un vestido – Comento la rubia.

¿Cómo no va a venir feliz si estuvo toda la tarde con ese guapo pelirrojo? – Pregunto de forma burlona Kira.

Como son chicas, para amigas como ustedes para que quiero enemigas – Comento entre risas la pelirrosa a la vez que se abrazaban las cuatro juntas - ¿Los chicos no irán? – Pregunto curiosa al no verlos cerca.

Por supuesto que no – Dijo de forma decidida Ino – Esta noche es de chicas – Grito alzando los brazos y siendo silenciada por el encargado del hotel.

Si que sabes avergonzarnos – Reclamo Kira.

Ino-Chan es mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde – Interrumpió Hinata antes de que la pelirrubia volviera a gritar hacia Kira.

Lo dices solo porque quieres llegar temprano para estar con Naruto – Reclamo Ino.

¡Ino! – Gritaron las tres avergonzadas, sobretodo Hinata que estaba más que roja.

Señoritas – Interrumpió el botones al ver tanto escándalo – El taxi que pidieron las esta esperando – Dijo encaminándolas hacia la salida del hotel.

¿Tienes dinero para pagar el taxi Ino? – Pregunto dudosa la pelirrosa.

Claro, frente – Contesto de forma arrogante, sacando de su bolso una billetera llena de tarjetas – MI novio invita esta noche – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y subiéndose seguidas de las demás al taxi.

Fueron más o menos una hora de camino al mejor pub de Osaka donde las cuatros se sacaron el abrigo dejando a algunos mirando a las hermosas chicas que se bajaban del taxi. Ino llevaba un vestido morado sin tirantes corto, Kira llevaba un vestido turquesa con tirantes y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Hinata llevaba un vestido azul piedra amarrado en el cuello y Sakura llevaba un vestido corto sin tirantes rojo.

Chicas – Llamo Hinata – Suena un celular – Aviso antes de que entraran al pub.

Es el mío – Contesto la pelirrosa – Con tanto ruido no lo escuche – Se disculpo caminando un poco alejada del pub para alejarse de la música – Espérenme un minuto chicas – Pidió antes de contestar, Hola – Contesto.

Sakura – Llamo una voz ronca dejándola helada - ¿Se puede saber donde estas? – Pregunto con voz enojada.

Papa, yo… – Dijo temerosa – Estoy en Osaka, es un viaje de una semana por el Hanami –Explico de manera apresurada.

¿Hanami eh? – Dijo con voz aun enojada - ¿Cuándo regresan? – Pregunto.

Mañana – Susurro.

Bien, mañana iré a buscarte y dile a Sasuke que me espere contigo – Ordeno.

Si padre, ¿Mama está contigo? – Pregunto.

Tu madre está de viaje, yo solo vine a arreglar un problema y luego me iré – Explico con voz dura para luego cortar,

Adiós – Susurro guardando el celular de nuevo en su bolso.

¿Sucede algo Saku-Chan? – Pregunto preocupada Hinata al verla acercarse.

No te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien – Dijo con voz tranquilizadora y intentando sonreír.

Bueno, bueno es mejor entrar y pasarla bien – Intento de transmitir entusiasmo Kira.

Yo creo lo mismo – Dijo Hinata.

¿Vamos Frente? – Pregunto Ino tomándola del brazo.

Si, a divertirse – Suspiro – Quizás no vuelva a divertirme luego de mucho – Pensó.

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**nee espero les haya gustado y espero los comentarios jaja prometo no tardar en poner la continuacion que sera mas larga...**

**es obvio que algo le pasa Itachi jajaja las dejare con esa duda, ¿cuando sabran con quien se encontro? jajaja no se pensare hasta cuando las dejare con la duda (soy mala), gracias por la comprension y el apoyo en estos momentos en donde tengo algunos problemas XD buenos nos leemos! **

**¿Que querra el papa de Sakura?**

**¿Porque le afecto tanto la visita de estas dos personas a Itachi?**

**¿Sasuke se rendira con respecto al matrimonio?**

**Todas la respuestas en la conti! jajaja nos vemos**

_**Vestido de Ino - .cl/imgres?q=vestido+morado+fiesta&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=EU8XugpnU-NecM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Z0s2TEXjPukrDM&imgurl= . /-IiVcqsd0Z9I/T7Ep11_ &w=480&h=480&ei=NtA7UYy-CaS20AGmy4GwAw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:17,s:0,i:130&iact=rc&dur=505&page=1&tbnh=171&tbnw=173&start=0&ndsp=29&tx=126&ty=39**_

_**Vestido de Kira -**_

_**.cl/imgres?q=vestido+turqueza&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=52UxecB8EH8HHM:&imgrefurl= promotion/promotion_ &docid=I7fHFONMK2EtjM&imgurl= i01. wsphoto/v0/652428621_ &w=1000&h=1500&ei=cdA7Uf64Aca70AH20oGICQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:7,s:0,i:97&iact=rc&dur=2954&page=1&tbnh=190&tbnw=126&start=0&ndsp=27&tx=58&ty=75**_

_**Vestido Sakura-**_

_**.cl/imgres?q=vestido+rojo+de+fiesta&start=204&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=QA60vBj_mdp0lM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=f9JJHhkCGfY3OM&imgurl= users/3001/images/C020004_ &w=768&h=1024&ei=RdM7UaKOGMG10QGB84GwBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:27,s:200,i:85&iact=rc&dur=1100&page=7&tbnh=199&tbnw=149&ndsp=36&tx=93&ty=129**_

_**Vestido Hinata-**_

_**.cl/imgres?q=vestido+azul+piedra&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=ymeXXMDpLhKywM:&imgrefurl= 2008_08_01_ &docid=BJYc-F9RHr9YgM&imgurl= . /_cjmG7W-7h88/SLhSfker6NI/AAAAAAAAD_ &w=400&h=318&ei=bNM7UaqqGee90QHO0YGoBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:13,s:0,i:115&iact=rc&dur=1328&page=1&tbnh=178&tbnw=215&start=0&ndsp=22&tx=186&ty=138**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! espero les guste la conti!**

**Capitulo 10**

Al entrar al Pub las chicas se fueron directo a la pista de baile, Hinata arrastrada por Ino, mientras que la pelirrosa se separo de ellas para ir al baño.

Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Le dijo una voz ronca al salir del baño.

No tengo ánimos para aguántate, Sasuke – Suspiro con resignación al ver al moreno apoyado en la pared al frente de la salida del baño.

Vaya que estamos de mal humor – Comento sarcástico – Yo solo vine a saludar y invitarte algo – Explico con inocencia acercándose hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y cruzando los brazos.

No tengo tiempo para ti – Respondió suspirando y comenzando a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Solo hablemos – Pidió el pelinegro tomándola del brazo con suavidad – Por favor – Rogo con la mirada.

Sasuke…-Dijo cansada Sakura.

Solo hablar, Sakura – Interrumpió – No pasara nada, lo prometo – Suplico – No hagas que me arrepienta de pedirle ayuda a Naruto y de paso humillarme mas -

Vale – Se resigno Sakura luego de un tiempo de mirar la cara del pelinegro, siendo tomada de la mano por Sasuke quien la arrastraba hacia afuera del Pub.

¿Te llamo tu padre? – Pregunto una vez fuera.

Si, como hace media hora, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa.

Mi padre me llamo y me dijo que mañana nos irán a buscar, al parecer se entero de la llegada de Itachi – Explico.

¿Qué tiene que ver que Itachi esté aquí con que nos quieran hablar? – Pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa.

Creo que eso lo sabremos mañana – Contesto suspirando resignado el pelinegro.

¿Qué más me querías decir? – Pregunto al verlo indeciso.

Yo…- Dijo indeciso – Perdón – Se disculpo susurrando demasiado bajo como para que la pelirrosa escuchara.

¿Qué? – Pregunto al no entender que decía.

Perdón por del parque – Dijo esta vez mas fuerte corriendo la mirada.

¿Te estás disculpando? – Pregunto asombrada.

Mm – Gruño fastidiado – si – Fue todo lo que dijo para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a tomar un taxi.

¿No esperas que te responda? – Pregunto sonriendo la pelirrosa haciendo que este se detuviera – Estoy feliz de tener de nuevo a mi amigo – Dijo viendo como reanudaba su caminar.

Yo también, Saku – Susurro para el mismo, sonriendo de lado – Yo también.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke? – Pensó confundida la pelirrosa.

¡Saku-Chan, vamos entra! – Grito desde la entrada una peliazul demasiado animada.

¿Qué te dieron Hinata? – Pregunto mirando sostener un vaso vacio.

Naa, frente es solo un jugo jajaja, vamos entra y a ¡divertirse! – Grito lo ultimo Ino abrazando a la peliazul y comenzando a reírse juntas.

¿Kira tu también? – Pregunto a su amiga que salía del Pub –

No – Negó de inmediato - un chico les dio a esas dos ese jugo, yo no acepte, pero creo que es mejor llamar a los chicos – Explico mirando el espectáculo que daban sus amigas.

Tienes razón – Suspiro sacando su celular y llamando a Naruto –

* * *

¿Enserio no quieres nada? – Pregunto preocupado Sasori.

Enserio – Susurro Itachi – Solo quiero descansar, no te preocupes –

¿Cómo no preocuparme, si cuando llego aquí te encuentro en este estado? – contradijo al ver a su amigo todo desecho.

Solo vete – Pidió enterrando su cara en la almohada.

¿Qué paso, Itachi? – Volvió a preguntar tratando de acercarse a él.

¡Que te largues! – Grito tirándole la almohada –

Bien – Suspiro – Solo recuerda que estoy aquí – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ya era de mañana y todos los alumnos se encontraban con su grupo subiendo las maletas detrás del bus.

¿Seguras que se encuentran mejor? – Pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa a sus dos amigas que venían caminando siendo sostenidas por sus novios.

Despreocúpate frente, es solo un dolor de cabeza – Contesto cerrando los ojos y recargándose más en su novio.

Si que se excedieron en su "salida de chicas" – Ironizo Shikamaru.

Ah no te burles Shika-Kun – Pidió Ino aun agarrándose la cabeza.

¿y tu como te sientes Hina-Chan? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado.

Mejor, mi abuela sabe una receta para pasar el dolor de cabeza después de una resaca, así que ya estoy bien – Respondió sonriéndole.

¿y porque no me dijiste antes? – Reclamo Ino.

Si te lo dije, Ino-Chan pero tu no me escuchaste – Respondió logrando sacarle una risa a todos.

Que malos son – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

¡Sakura! – Grito llamando un pelinegro que venía corriendo en su dirección.

¿Sí? – Pregunto extrañada, al ver al pelinegro todo sudado.

Tu padre está aquí y nos espera en mi habitación – Explico solo para ella alejándola de sus amigos.

¿Mi padre? ¿No que nos esperaría en Tokio? – Pregunto extrañada.

Me dijo que solo venia para decirnos algo y luego se iría de inmediato – Explico aun respirando entrecortado.

¿Por qué vienes tan cansado? – Pregunto.

El ascensor se averió y baje por las escaleras, luego tu padre me llamo y tuve que subir para luego volver a bajar – Explico haciendo que la pelirrosa se riera – No es para la risa, ya quiero verte subir hasta el piso 10 corriendo – Refunfuño.

¿No sabes que hay otro ascensor en el hotel? – Pregunto con burla – Lo abrieron al público al haberse averiado el otro.

¡que! – Grito haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarlo – Que miran – Dijo lanzándoles una mirada fría – Vámonos – Dijo tomando la mano de la pelirrosa – Ya le avise a Kakashi-Sensei que nos iríamos nosotros solos –

Pe..ro.. – Dijo nerviosa al sentir la mano del pelinegro.

Nada de peros, ya verás que la pasaremos genial – Dijo volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa de lado junto con un guiño.

Eh – Se sonrojo como un tomate –

Tu celular suena – Aviso

Eh, si – Dijo nerviosa sacando su celular de la bolsa - ¿Hola?

Ni creas que no te vi Frente –

¿ah que te refieres, Ino? –

Vi como Sasuke te llevaba de la mano de vuelta al hotel –

Bueno..eso..no es …l.o..que ..cre..es – Dijo nerviosa.

¿Cuándo vuelvas al bus te hare un interrogatorio? , ya quiero saber porque cambiaste tanto de actitud con el –

Yo me iré luego con Sasuke-Kun –

¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿de nuevo lo llamas así? ¿y cómo es eso de que te iras luego con Sasuke? –

Ino no tengo tiempo para responder todo eso, de vuelta en Tokio te cuento todo, lo prometo –

Espera, espera – Dijo al entender todo - ¿Te vendrás sola con Sasuke? – Dijo

Ino….

Sakura este es el piso – Interrumpió el pelinegro saliendo del ascensor –

Ino luego te llamo – Dijo cortando el grito de su amiga.

Bien aquí estamos – Suspiro la pelirrosa pasando a la habitación – Hola padre – Saludo –

Hola – Dijo con voz fría – Siéntense – Les Ordeno – Vine hasta aquí porque quería que conocieran a dos personas – Explico – Pasen – Dijo.

Buenos días – Dijeron las voces de un hombre y una mujer de unos 23 a 24 años de edad.

¿Quiénes son ellos, Padre? – Pregunto después de devolverles el saludo.

Ellos serán los encargados de llevar a cabo la boda – Explico igual de frio.

¡Debe estar bromeando! – Grito enojado el pelinegro levantándose de la silla –

Siéntate, Sasuke – Ordeno.

¡NO! – Desobedeció – Ni crea que dejare que estos dos estúpidos se encarguen de nada – Dijo con voz segura y fría.

¡No tolerare una falta de respeto así! – Dijo enojado el papa de Sakura.

Tranquilícense – Trato de calmar el ambiente pero viendo como se encontraba el pelinegro menor decidió ir hasta su lado para calmarlo a el – Padre creí que lo del compromiso había sido anulado – Dijo la pelirrosa abrazando por la cintura a Sasuke.

Si crees que todos mis planes se irán a la basura por el capricho de una chiquilla, te equivocas – Dijo con voz aun más fría – Solo vine a decirles eso – Termino tomando sus cosas – Tu padre fue el de la idea y yo lo apoye, Sasuke –

Ellos son dos asesinos que terminaron con mi familia – Respondió serio mirándolos a los tres con todo el odio que sentía.

Nunca quisimos hacerles eso Sasuke – Dijo el hombre.

Nosotros éramos amigos de Itachi pero…

¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! – Grito amenazando tratando de ir hacia ellos –

Cálmate – Pidió la pelirrosa abrazándolo más fuerte y mirando a su padre – Yo no me casare – Dijo con voz segura –

Eso lo veremos – Respondió el padre abriendo la puerta – Aun eres menor de edad así que me debes obediencia – Termino de decir antes de salir por la puerta seguido de las dos personas con la cabeza baja.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Pregunto luego de un rato al pelinegro que se había sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y las manos en su cabeza agarrando su pelo de forma desesperada.

Nadie – Respondió sin moverse de su posición.

Si fueran nadie no creo que hubieras actuado así cuando los viste – Reclamo la pelirrosa.

¡Ya te dije que nadie! – Grito parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – espérame aquí – Dijo antes de salir dando un portazo en la puerta.

¿Quiénes serian? – Se quedo pensando la pelirrosa sentándose derrotada en el sofá y pensando en una manera de averiguarlo – **"Ellos son dos asesinos que terminaron con mi familia"** – Recordó las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, ¿Por qué dijo eso? – Siguió pensando siendo interrumpida por su celular – Sasori – Susurro mirando el nombre de la pantalla –

* * *

¿Por qué no contestas? – Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro parado fuera del edificio mirando su celular que lo dirigió por 4 vez al buzón de voz - ¿Se abran ido? – Se pregunto siendo interrumpido por un golpe en su hombro – Eh ten más cuidado –

Este no es mi día – Susurro con voz cansada el pelinegro.

¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto confundido.

¿En qué hotel esta Itachi? – Pregunto serio ignorando la pregunta anterior.

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –

Solo responde, maldición –

El no se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos –

**"Eso quiere decir que ya los vio"** – Pensó frunciendo el ceño – Llévame – Ordeno caminando hacia el auto del pelinegro.

Eh, para un momento, no soy ni tu amigo ni tu chofer para llevarte – Reclamo – Además yo vine a ver a Sakura -

Sakura no te responderá – Dijo con voz segura – Debe estar descansando en mi habitación aun, luego de lo de anoche – Dijo con doble sentido.

¡Que! ¡Eres un…!

Si no quieres llevarme, quiere decir que no te preocupas por tu mejor amigo – Siguió molestando.

Claro que me preocupo por el – Contradijo – Sube – Ordeno subiéndose en el asiento del conductor.

Claro – Dijo con sarcasmo sacando su celular del bolsillo y marcando un numero poniéndolo en alta voz – Hola

Dime Sasuke-Kun – Respondió la dulce voz de la pelirrosa del otro lado.

Voy a arreglar un problema, y te vendré a buscar para que nos vayamos juntos a Tokio, ten todo preparado – Pidió el pelinegro siendo consciente que el pelirrojo escuchaba y apretaba los puños en el volante.

Claro, aquí te esperare – Contesto.

Bien – Dijo sacando el alta voz y colgando sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta – Nos vemos amor – Fingió despedirse para luego guardarse el celular y mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa de lado –

¿Volvieron? – Pregunto con voz tensa el pelirrojo.

Claro. Saku me ama – Dijo con suficiencia – Su padre vino hoy y fijamos la fecha de la boda, quizá seas nuestro padrino – Dijo con burla.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Dijo para si el pelirrojo.

Fueron muchas cosas las que hicimos ayer, quizás se olvido de algo tan insignificante como su noviazgo, ¿Cuánto duro? ¿1 o 2 días? – pregunto con ironía.

Llegamos, habitación 243 – Dijo a un tenso el pelirrojo pero con una mirada de tristeza –

Ok – Respondió Sasuke bajándose del auto – Te recomiendo que te busques a otra persona, Sakura me ama y no me dejara por nadie – Amenazo el pelinegro caminando hacia el interior del hotel.

"Sakura" – Pensó suspirando con tristeza el pelirrojo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno aqui la conti espero les haya gustado ajaja en el proximo capitulo al fin sabran quienes son estas dos personas, y mas adelante en mm ... dos capitulos mas sabran que fue lo que hicieron ajjaaj la historia de Itachi se acerca XD**

**Bueno ¿les gusto la mentira de Sasuke?¿Estara jugando limpio?**

**quien sabe, se dice que "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"**

**buenos en el proximo cap veran un divertido viaje con sakura y sasuke ajajaja ¿que les gustaria que les pasara en el viaje? ¿que se acerquen mas? ¿algun beso? acepto opiniones jajajaja **

**No leemos! el miercoles les traigo la conti! prometido!**


	12. capitulo 11 parte 1

**!Hola a todos! Perdon por la demora, tube problemas con mi pc, pero ya todo solucionado, aunq XD perdi las conti que tenia listas asi que tendre que comenzar de nuevo... bueno sin mas aqui la conti.**

**!Gracias a todos por los comentarios!**

**Capitulo 11**

**Parte 1**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Sasuke no volvía, habían pasado mas de 3 horas y la pelirrosa estaba que reventaba de aburrimiento. Había hecho las maletas y las tenias cerca de la puerta.

Demonios – Se quejo acostándose en el sofá – Sasori – Recordó que tenía que llamarlo.

Hola – Contestaron del otro lado.

Sasori-Kun – Saludo la pelirrosa.

¿Quieres algo? – Fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto extrañada al oírlo tan cortante.

Nada – Suspiro – ¿Crees que nos podemos ver? – Pregunto con voz triste - Es mejor terminar con esto a la cara.

¿Terminar con qué? –

En el parque en 15 minutos – Dijo Sasori antes de colgar –

¿Pero que fue eso? – Pensó confundida levantándose para alistarse y salir a su encuentro.

* * *

¡Crees que me importa! – Grito enojado un pelinegro encarando a su hermano.

Por supuesto que si Sasuke – Contradijo – Siempre has visto la manera de manejar la empresa y obligando a Sakura a casarse contigo, será más fácil ¿No? – Dijo irónico – Actúas igual que nuestro padre – Termino de decir hiriendo al pelinegro menor.

Bien – Respondió resignado y furioso consigo mismo – yo solo vine a advertirte que ellos habían vuelto, no ah pedir tu opinión con respecto a Sakura – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Deja que Sakura sea feliz, Sasuke – Pidió.

Sakura será feliz a mi lado – Dijo seguro.

Sabes que tú no la quieres ¿Por qué no dejarla con Sasori? – Pregunto Itachi.

Ese imbécil no le dará nada – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Al menos le dará lo que a ella le importa – Dijo serio – Le dará amor, ¿o tu se la darás?…Dime Sasuke ¿Amas a Sakura? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos viendo la sorpresa que le dejo la pregunta a su hermano –

* * *

¡Que! – Grito enojada una pelirrosa –

Eso fue lo que me dijo – Repitió Sasori mirando el suelo –

Sasori, te Juro que es mentira - Dijo suplicante buscando su mirada – Sasuke me busco, eso es cierto pero solo para disculparse, luego mi padre nos llamo esta mañana y luego de una interesante visita – Explico sin profundizar en el tema – Sasuke me dijo que lo esperara en su habitación.

¿y le hiciste caso de inmediato? – Dijo irónico cruzándose de brazos - ¿Tan ingenua eres? – Dijo molesto -

No me hables así – Reclamo.

Es que esto me cansa, Sakura – Dijo mirándola a los ojos transmitiéndole su frustración - ¿Siempre será así?

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto confundida.

El te dirá cosas bonitas, se mostrara amable ¿y tú caerás de nuevo en su juego? – Se molesto el pelirrojo – Sasuke no cansara hasta tenerte, y no se si pueda competir todo el tiempo con el -

Eso no es así – Contradijo – Yo no siento nada por el mas que odio, y mucho mas con lo que hizo ahora –

¿Si te pidiera disculpas, que harías? – Pregunto – si se volviera a mostrar amable y tratara de conquistarte -

Yo solo lo quiero como amigo – Dijo pero evitando su mirada.

Yo se que costara que te olvides de él, sobre todo por ser tu primer amor, ero tenme confianza Sakura, nunca me rendiré – Prometió – Me ganare tu corazón -

Sasori… - Susurro la pelirrosa sorprendida por las palabras – Yo ya te quiero -

¿Crees que me amaras algún día? – Pregunto.

Yo… si lo creo – Dijo segura – No te preocupes por Sasuke, el es mi pasado – Pidió.

Bien pequeña- Se resigno luego de unos minutos - perdón por el mal rato – Tranquilizo abrazando a la pelirrosa.

No te preocupes – Suspiro abrazándolo mas fuerte – Y con respecto a Sasuke, yo me encargare – Aseguro mirándolo decidida.

Saku – Llamo Sasori recibiendo una mirada de la pelirrosa - ¿Crees que podría hablar con tu padre? –

¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? –

¿Crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados y viendo que mi princesa se casa con otro? – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Te casaras tú conmigo? – Pregunto en broma la pelirrosa.

Si – Dijo seguro sorprendiéndola – Pero viendo que eres muy pequeña aun – Dijo viendo el puchero que puso la pelirrosa al llamarla pequeña – Te secuestrare y te llevare a Estados Unidos conmigo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad – Dijo con voz seria.

Yo…

Te la creíste – Dijo riéndose al ver la cara de angustia de la pelirrosa.

¡Au! Pero qué mala broma, Sasori – Reclamo golpeando el brazo del pelirrojo –

Eso dolió – Se quejo sobándose el brazo – Pero no dudes que haría eso y más por ti – Dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

Lo sé –Susurro enterrando su cara en su pecho – Eso me hace ver que en verdad me quieres –

Nunca lo dudes – Dijo Seguro.

* * *

No digas estupideces – Dijo enojado el pelinegro abriendo la puerta –

Si no la amas, déjala – Repitió – Solo lograras que termine odiándote – Advirtió.

Eso no pasara – Dijo con arrogancia – Ella me ama – Volvió a repetir remarcando la última palabra.

Confías mucho en sus sentimientos – Aseguro - pero ten en cuenta que ese amor no sobrevive solo, necesita ser cultivado y respetado, además de recibir a cambio el amor de la otra persona – Dijo el mayor acercándose a su hermano – Sasuke, piénsalo bien – Quiso hacerlo reaccionar.

Mm – Salió de la habitación dando un portazo sin detenerse a escucharlo –

Sasuke – Suspiro resignado al ver salir al terco de su hermano menor - ¿Eh? – Dijo viendo su celular - ¿Qué? – Contesto cortante –

Al menos me contestas el teléfono – Intento bromear la mujer –

No estoy de humor – Corto la risa de la mujer.

Bien – Suspiro – Creo que ya te enteraste de la decisión de tu padre ¿no?

Sasuke me lo dijo – Respondió sin dejar su voz fría y cortante –

¿Podemos vernos? – Pidió –

Yo…

Por favor Itachi sabes que necesitamos hablar – Interrumpió antes de recibir una negativa.

En el restaurant frente a mi hotel en 20 minutos – Dijo antes de cortar sin esperar respuesta de la otra persona-

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno aqui la primera parte de la conti!**

**ya estan por aparecer esas dos personas que hicieron sufrir tanto a Itachi**

**y bueno con Sasuke todo mal ¿no? jajaja veran que la pelirrosa se vengara por la mentira del pelinegro XD**

**bueno nos leemos! tratare de que sea lo antes posible! adios y cuidense! comenten jajajaja**


End file.
